The 3rd Digital Adventure
by kenbonto
Summary: basically its digimon adventure 3 and it incorporates the POV of all the characters. Thats all you need to know. inspired by YukiraKing and UrazamayKing.
1. Humble Pie

Another freaking attack happened and there is still no investigation as to why they were occurring. How hard could it be to send a team to the digital world? Taichi has really been slacking in his duties and it is my job as his successor to find out why.

Oh sorry, I have not explained what is going on here. If you are reading this, you obviously know about digimon, and the digital world. You may also be aware of the digidestined, the chosen ones who are supposed to protect the digital world and human world with our digimon. We are supposed to be the gap connecting the two. I am Daisuke and I am the second-generation leader of the digidestined… or at least I was. It has been three years since the rest of the gang and I defeated Malomyotismon and Armageddonmon, and as you may think we are not as close as we were three years ago, but we still keep in contact for the most part.

I am 14 now and attend high school with Takeru and Hikari. No, I have not been able to get a date with her yet and the last time I asked her out… well I rather not talk about it. I am just going to say that my friendship with Takeru is on thin ice. Iori was now in the seventh grade. Little guy was so smart they let him skip a year. Miyako still thinks she is the mature and oldest one of the group. She started dating Ken last year, who I may mention is the coolest and best friend in the whole world. He has saved me from summer school on more than one occasion since we found his crest of kindness and I am forever indebted to him for that. However, he rather feels the same way towards me since I saved him from being the digimon Kaiser but that just comes with being the great digidestined I am.

I wish I could say the other guys were just as close-knit though. Taichi started a police corps called DATS or Digital Accident Tactics Squad. They are sworn to stop digimon related crimes and keep digimon from digivolving and losing control. Koushiro helps by creating the technology and running the place with his computer skills while Jou is the digimon medic. We stopped calling him Izzy around the time DATS became an offical organization because he said it wasn't "proffesional". So there only like 17 and 18 but there the bravest and smartest kids in their field and Jou is the only person who can treat digimon, as he is the only person with medical knowledge who has studied digimon so closely. There are other members in the unit, but they are nowhere near as important as those guys are. In fact of the people named the only person who may be important as me is Taichi and that is a big maybe.

Anyways Sora stopped dating Yamato about a month or two ago. Around that same time Taichi, Yamato and Sora all stopped talking to each other. I tried to ask Hikari and Takeru what was up with their brothers but I never got an answer. Mimi moved back to Japan to start taking culinary school, which made Jou super happy, but I think Koushiro might give him some competition though Hikari and I are the only ones to suspect his crush.

Well there you have it. That sums up what has been happening ever since Malomyotismon was defeated. Because every person has a digimon now and a digivice, DATS has, their hands full making sure children can control their digimon when they go champion and especially when they try to get them to go ultimate without the power of a crest or DNA digivolving. It happens frequently since people are constantly trying to get their digimon to digivolve for the new digi-battle tournaments implemented last year. Recently though the attacks have gotten worse. The digimon have been attacking when they have mastered their digivolutions and even when there rookies. Something was up and I was going to ask Taichi what it was and find out how I could help. I think the problem is related to the digital world and if I can get The DATS squad to follow me in and check it out, I know we will be able to fix it. If the leader of DATS works with the greatest leader of the digidestined there is no way we can lose.

So right now, I am heading to the DATS base in town with Veemon to ask Taichi to send us to the digital world and investigate. I was standing in front of the entrance to the large building ad was simply amazed. Koushiro did a great job putting in the technological advancements to this police station. It was super High-tech with holograms, computers everywhere, and I am sure it had its own satellite to link up to. I walked through the clear automatic doors into the big lobby. There were digimon walking around everywhere with their partners not that far around. I saw some Betamon, Pawnchessmon in both colors Elecmon, and a Floramon. It did not take long for Veemon to point out our good friend Tentomon to us.

"Hey Tentomon!" I yelled running up to the buggy digimon. He was really techno looking and had a kind of robotic voice. He seemed like the perfect match for Koushiro.

"Hi Daisuke. Hi Veemon. What are you guys here for?"

"We left straight after school to come see Taichi and Koushiro. We need to ask them something important." Veemon said.

"Well if it's you guys I'm sure it has to do with the frequent digimon attacks. I'll let you guys see them ASAP, but don't tell anyone I gave y'all the special treatment." Tentomon then buzzed on leading us to Taichi and Koushiro. We walked down for what seemed like hours down an endless hallway though Veemon kept telling me it was only half a minute. We entered the control room where Taichi stood in his chair telling some new recruits how to deal with some of the new digi-gangs. Did I mention that regular gangs became more dangerous as they started using their digimon as weapons? Yeah, bad idea. I decided that it would be a good idea to interrupt this important meeting with my own issue, as it was much more important. That turned out to be an even worse idea.

"Taichi, I need to talk with you now!" I yelled as I entered the control room. Taichi looked at me as if I was crazy while maintaining a large smile on his face. How he was able to do that I do not know but it crept me the heck out. He dismissed the people from his room and walked up to me with his creepy smile turning into a glare of evil that pierced into the essence of my very soul.

"Davis, I am the leader of an elite digimon police corps. I don't need you coming in here acting like you're a big honcho who can order me around so unless you have something really important to tell me leave, and if you don't tell me or if the information is not important at all I will kick your ass out myself!" Taichi yelled as I could feel some spit he purposely let leave his lips and land on my face. It was not a lot, but it still messed up and gross. I think that was the first time he ever yelled at me and the first time I heard him cuss. Just what has happened to him? Apparently, everyone in the control room besides Koushiro took his advice earlier and rushed out of the control room. Once the room was silent and empty, Taichi spoke again.

"Sorry about that Daisuke. I know you did not mean any harm by walking in here and doing that, but you cannot just talk to me like that in front of my subordinates. If they think I will let a kid order, me around who is not even a DATS member they would try to usurp my authority. No hard feelings right?" Taichi said. I noticed he was wearing the traditional DATS uniform of a blue and white jacket with blue and white pants. His clothes however were blue and orange with a blue shirt under the jacket. He had a new pair of round goggles on his forehead and he was still taller than me, but now only by a few inches. Koushiro was sitting down at a computer not far from us wearing a similar uniform but with orange and white colors.

"Sure Taichi, no hard feelings." I said while softly murmuring "stupid Taichi."

"Anyways, what is it you need." Taichi asked I explained to him how I felt about the recent digimon attacks coming from docile rookie digimon and asked if he could send a team to the digital world to investigate.

"Daisuke, we have not been to the digital world in ages, and now that digimon are here, I have no plans of going back. Koushiro has been analyzing the digimon and he believes that it is merely a virus that can be cured by studying their digicores and administering the medicine into their digital data, but as of now there appears to be no connection with the digital world and the attacks."

"Taichi is right. The digimon appear to be acting this way because of the amount of time spent in the real world is affecting their digital composition and making them act aggressively. The virus is the same but each strand has different effects and I'm continuing research as to find a cure and with Jou's help on the physiology of digimon I'm getting really close. Don't worry, everything is under control." Koushiro said. How was I supposed to argue with logic, especially logic I barely comprehend? Well this trip easily did not go as I planned and all I achieved was make myself look like a fool in front of a bunch of DATS recruits who probably have not even faced half of the dangerous experiences I have. I had to prove that there was a connection though, even if that meant opening a digi-port and going there alone. It may be dangerous, but the real world was not going to be safe for long at the rate we were going anyway. Therefore, I simply accepted their answer, apologized for disturbing them, and walked home to get to my computer and into the digital world.

On the way home, a group of kids tried to challenge me to a digi-battle. However, it was more as if they were trying to jump Veemon and me to take our money. I do not know how I looked like I carried money on me. I wore the same clothes I wore back when I was 11. I just increased the size a little bit. Anyway, the guys were Part of the "Insectimon" gang. They all used insect digimon as they labeled them the best digimon in the world.

"I don't have time for this so either get out of my way or Veemon will make you get out of my way." I said

"Oh! You talk tough for a kid wearing goggles. Let's see how you handle my Kuwagamon!" he said releasing the champion level digimon from his digivice. Did I mention Koushiro adjusted our digivices so they could hold digimon that started at the champion level and were too large? I must have because an awesome person like me would not forget something like that. As if on cue, his two friends had a Kodukomon and a Dokunemon digivolve into two Dokugomon. They were strong too according to my digivice as well as it indicated they have participated in many battles. However, they had nothing on veemon.

"You ready buddy?" I asked my partner as I pulled out my D-3.

"You betcha." He said

"Digi-armor energize!"

**Veemon armor digivolve to… Flamedramon, the fire of courage!**

It was then the guys knew whom they were dealing with.

"Oh no! It is one of the members of the original digidestined. One of the chosen 12 kids who are not allowed to participate in the digi-battle tournaments."

"Stand your ground you idiots! That is better for us. Don't those guys have a license allowing them to battle delinquents freely without restrictions even though they aren't DATS members? If we get one of those, we got it made. Plus its three against one, there is only so much he can do right." Said the boy using the Kuwagamon

"I guess we will find out huh?" Moreover, on cue Flamedramon rushed the Dokugomon, stabbing its claws right into its eyes. It may sound cruel but digimon are almost invulnerable to attacks like that. The Dokugomon would be fine. Not soon following the attack, the other Dokugomon launched a web blast in an attempt to tie up Flamedramon. Flamedramon easily jumped into the air allowing the webs to tie up the Kuwagamon attacking him from behind. I love how years of experience with Flamedramon gave us such good chemistry he can literally read my mind in battle. I did not even have to warn him about the attack.

"All right Flamedramon, let's squash the spiders!" I yelled

"Flame fists!" Flamedramon shouted releasing blast of fire from his claws toward the unsuspecting Dokugomon. They both burned for a while before reverting to their rookie form.

"Scissors claw!" shouted Kuwagamon as it cut through the spider web. It launched itself into the air soon afterwards trying to attack my Flamedramon, as he was immobile in the air. However, Flamedramon and I already developed a move to prepare for scenarios like this.

"Now Flamedramon."

"Flame shield!" Flamedramon shouted as he descended toward the ground. An aura of flame began to cover his entire body and burned brightly.

"Trap scissors!" Kuwagamon shouted attempting to trap Flamedramon within its mandibles, but the fire protected him and instead of restricting his movement, Kuwagamon got a burned whatever that thing is called.

"Let's finish it Flamedramon." I shouted with excitement.

"Fire rocket!" Flamedramon said as he ran straight toward Kuwagamon at super-digimon speed with fire over his entire body. The next thing you know Flamedramon posed awesomely behind the Kuwagamon as it burst into flames and went flying back into the digivice.

"We win." As if, there was any doubt.

The members of the gang tried to run, but were cut off by my best friend Flamedramon.

"DATS is already on their way here so I suppose we can wait a little while for them to show up, confiscate your digivices, and arrest you I suppose. I notified them earlier using my D-terminal. Best form of communication this world has to offer." I said.

DATS showed up about 2 minutes later and made the arrest. They were the recruits who I was embarrassed in front of earlier and though they were my elders, they were in complete awe at my digi-battling skills. They had no idea I was THE Daisuke Motomiya, but I forgave them and promised I'd give them some battling tips some time as the only person who may be my superior in that area is Taichi or Yamato and neither of them would be giving lessons any time soon. They even gave me a ride home, which was great as I could finally get into the digital world.

When I got home, I ran straight upstairs to my room saying hi to my older sister and mom along the way. Before I jumped into the digital world without thinking properly, I asked my friend Iori what I should do. Though he was the youngest of the digidestined, I consider him the wisest, and if he thinks, what I am doing is stupid I will reconsider. I sent him the message the moment I left DATS and I jumped onto the bed and checked my D-terminal.

It read; _Daisuke, What you are dong seems smart if you ask me and considering it was your idea, that is saying something (_how rude)_. At any rate, I think you should check it out, but not without back up first. Takeru or Ken should join up with you and. I am busy today and cannot do it and though I would be able to squeeze it in tomorrow I think it is best if you check today. Be careful at any rate and let us know what happens_

_Honestly_

_Iori Hida_

Well that pretty much proves what I was going to do right then. I am jumping into the digital world, and I am doing it by myself. Ken is on date with Miyako and I am not ruining my best friend's relationship because I do not have one. Takeru on the other hand I just did not want hang out with. He may say he and Hikari are just friends, but you would have to be an idiot to see that Hikari did not like him and though I may be stupid, Daisuke Motomiya was no idiot. She would eventually fall in love with me anyway. I mean just look at how awesome I am compared to Takeru. Though she may not see it now, eventually she will know just how incredible I am compared to Takeru and fall in love with me.

In any case, I decided to leave to the digital world alone. It may be dangerous, but that is what having courage was all about. As Taichi's successor and leader of the second generation, I had to take initiative and show how courageous I am at all times. Besides, I am the best digidestined to walk the earth. What could go wrong? I grabbed my digi-supplies, opened the digi-port, and was ready to go mon. Man I crack myself up.

"Daisuke, are you sure we should be leaving without back-up? What if something bad happens?" Veemon said. Now when my partner worries about danger like that it worries me, but I had to keep his pride up. We would not be able to win a single fight without pride. As long as we believed in ourselves, we could conquer anything and that is what pride was. Because we believed, we were the best we were.

"We will be fine Veemon. If anything bad happens-which won't because we are the unstoppable duo- we will open the digi-port and get out of here ok?"

Veemon nodded. On that note, I opened the digi-port and then Veemon and me were sucked into the digital world and converted into digital data. I had the digi-port set to take us to the digital forest where I met Veemon. There was only one problem with that. There were no trees.

I ran as fast as I could to the highest point I could find and check out what was going on. I found the digital cave where I first met Veemon and climbed to the top of the mountain and check how it looked. Now what I am about to tell you I could not believe myself. The images were so destructive, and gory they are forever burned into my mind.

The sky was black and filled with meteors falling from it in the distance. Lava was burning from the ground and destroying everything. Plants were rotting and decaying in seconds and those are the ones that were not already burned, rotted, dead, or digimon. Speaking of the digimon, there were hundreds, maybe thousands, fighting and battling in the distance. They were literally killing each other.

This was not something I could handle by myself no matter how great I was. However, I came for answers in the first place and I did not have any yet so I was there to stay. Though I saw, some mega and ultimate level digimon I knew if I could find at least one rookie level digimon I could beat it and convince it to give me some answers.

I climbed back down the mountain and walked through the forest until a ball of light attacked me. I turned to see a little boy with twelve wings- six on each side- flying in the air. I knew it must have been an angel type digimon and wondered why a pure digimon like that would be attacking me.

"Oh yes you are full of it… Full of the delicious energy I will need to transform." Said the angel. I pulled out m digivice and got a quick scan of what I was dealing with. I knew what I was dealing with had to be champion level at least, but once again, I was wrong. It was a rookie. I was going to battle a digimon called Lucemon and I knew I could easily take down this rookie level digimon if Veemon digivolved.

"Time to roll. Digivolve Veemon!"

**Veemon digivolve to… Veedramon!**

"What the he- Who the ham sandwich is that?" I asked the digimon who was supposed to be Exveemon. Instead, I got a blue Greymon like digimon without wings and a bit shorter.

"I don't know what happened Daisuke. I guess I digivolved into something different. It might be connected to what is happening to the digital world." Veedramon said

"So full of that energy… I want your energy!" Lucemon said

'What are you talking about you freaky little punk?" I finally yelled in annoyance and because the freaky angel was creeping me out.

"Your pride… you have so much pride…I want it… I want it… GIVE IT TO ME! Divine Feet." Said the rookie. In all my years as a digidestined, I have never seen a rookie hit a mega so hard. Veedramon entire body shot like a bullet straight into the ground making a crater so big I fell into it.

"What the heck Veedramon, did you become weaker when you digivolved?" I yelled in a sound that some might have called a shriek. It was not though.

Veedramon struggled to get up from the ground as dirt covered his entire body. "Daisuke, Are you sure that is a rookie cause it hits like an ultimate and I mean a really strong ultimate." Veedramon said. For confirmation I looked to my D3 and saw that it was a rookie, but it had a side note saying (never engage digimon without the power of a mega). Only a mega level digimon could beat this rookie!

"This is chaos!" I yelled.

"Oh no my prideful one, that is not my domain. You are thinking of Daemon the demon lord of Wrath, I am Lucemon, the demon lord of pride or at least I will be once again. First I need to feed off more of your pride energy."

"V-nova blast!" shouted Veedramon launching a blast of high-temperature air from its mouth toward Lucemon. It was a direct hit.

"I don't care if you're the princess of fairies and gumdrops you're going down." I said. When the smoke cleared, I was shocked to see that we actually hurt the digimon. I honestly did not think the blast would do anything. I looked at my digivice and saw that Veedramon was a digimon that in critical moments could exhibit power equivalent to that of an ultimate. Wow then that means he is even more powerful than Exveemon. We actually still had a chance.

"Keep it up Veedramon!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

"Cutting shoot!" Veedramon clawed at the air and released multiple blades of wind toward Lucemon. He knocked back the blades with his divine feet which I know realized also coated his feet in an aura of light, but we just used the attack as a diversionary tactic anyway. There is more to digi-battles than level; there is also skill and strategy. Using quick speed, Veedramon moved directly behind Lucemon and grabbed him by the wings.

"What th-"Lucemon yelled shocked.

"Finish him."

"V-breath arrow MAX!" Veedramon yelled. At point blank range directly behind a defenseless Lucemon, Veedramon released a concentrated high-temperature heat ray blast from his mouth that made the blast earlier look like a measly pepper breath (no offense Agumon). When the smoke cleared, Veedramon was standing over a defeated Lucemon.

"We did it Veedramon Yeah!" I yelled racing toward my best friend. I notice he still had the V on his chest instead of his forehead like Exveemon. The arrow was blue while the rest of his torso was white. His skin was blue and he had a horn protruding from his nose along with two horns protruding from the back of his head like ears. I do not know why he looked old and scarred before the fight even started though. It was as if he was an old dragon as far as his skin went but his face and body were young. I jumped into my friend's arms as he squeezed me tight yet just gentle enough not to crush me. I knew we could take on anything. We were the number one duo in the world! Now it was time to get some answers.

"Hey you? (well that was eloquent) what happened to the digital world?" I asked

"I'll tell you, but it's not like it matters anyways. We, the seven great demon lords, shall rule in the end."

"The who? What did y'all do to the digital world? What is going on?" I asked in frustration.

"Here's how the story goes my prideful little boy. In the digital world, there is a ladder of the most powerful beings that exist. First is Yggdrasil the God of all digimon. Weird considering he does not have the '-mon' suffix at the end of his name. He controls all that happens within digital world as far as structure. What the digimon themselves do, he is not involved. He is also one of the most powerful digimon in existence but that does not mean he is beyond our control. Next are the five digimon sovereign."

"I thought there were only four." Veedramon said not believing the evil digimon.

"Why of course there is Azulongmon and his friends but they have a leader called Fanglongmon. He is the yellow dragon of the center who oversees the overseers the digimon sovereign. The ones who do their bidding are the twelve devas; twelve ultimate level digimon who dedicate themselves to serving the sovereign. The 13 royal knights who serve under Yggdrasil, and protect him mirror them. So far 2 of the 11 have been MIA forever but that just made things easier for us."

"Start explaining who us is and how 'us' turned the digital world into chaos" I said still showing off some of the pride in our victory.

"Be patient I'm getting there. Then there exist Ogudomon, a super demon lord who is the combination of all the Demon Lords. We were sealed and trapped into that one body a long time ago by Fanglongmon. Then a young child stumbled upon Ogudomon and broke the seal releasing the deadly creature but the 11 remaining royal knights working together soon defeated it. However, that is not the whole story. Ogudomon's defeat separated us back in to the seven great demon Lords who were sealed in our respective domains tainting the digimon within our area until enough evil power of that sin was released to allow us to awaken. The first to wake up was Leviamon the demon of envy."

"What next?"

"Leviamon tainted Leopardmon, one of the royal knights, and used his envy for the leader of the royal knights to bring him to kill him and cause separation within the royal knights. The chaos of that battle caused a chain-reaction awakening all of us except for me and that evil of their in soon tainted the entire digital world including the 5 digimon sovereign and Yggdrasil himself."

"Daisuke that is why the digimon have been going crazy. Their sinful auras have been reaching into the digital and tainting the digimon there into becoming evil." Veedramon explained to me.

"Oh don't be so limiting. Our taint has affected you humans as well. Sin holds no preference. Everyone is susceptible to it, human, and digimon alike."

"Wait but the original eight digidestined left their crest behind to purify the world?" Daisuke said

"Those things limited us for a time, but you can't keep us down forever. The crests powers have been destroyed."

What the heck? If the crest power was destroyed, how are we going to purify the digital world? Even if we killed, the demon Lords there taint would still exist. Without some way to offset their sin, the digital world was doomed. "If all that is true then tell me, how did you awaken?" I asked

"Why child have you not been paying attention you awakened me prideful boy."

'Huh?" Veedramon and I said in a confused shock

"Your enormous amount of pride in your abilities supplied the necessary energy to awaken me. Is not that a shame? You, who came to save this very world, caused its doom by appearing."

"Not if we defeat you now." Veedramon said as I still sat upon on his shoulder in shock. I just could not believe it.

"But you won't. Every second I have been talking, I have been growing stronger by absorbing the pride you gained when it seemed you defeated me. Now I have enough strength to defeat you." Lucemon flew up and knocked Veedramon and I into the mountain behind us ten feet away. How much strength could one rookie have? I will forever regret those words as I soon found out the answer.

"Grand Cross." All I saw was 10 balls of light come flying toward me and Veedramon and the next thing I know we are laying in the ground with the entire cave where I met veemon obliterated. The place where the most important moment of my life took place was obliterated in an instant along with majority of the forest gone. Veedramon was back to being veemon and I could feel body beginning to fall into the darkness.

"Very soon I will be at full power once again and I owe it all to you Daisuke. If it was not for your abundant pride none of this would have been possible." Lucemon said.

He was right.

All because of my stupid pride, I doomed Veemon, the entire digital world, and me. At least for Veemon he would get a second chance at life when he went to primary village, but I would simply cease to exist. All because of how prideful I have been acting. Sure, it is mostly because nobody else ever talks about how great I am. Ok so maybe people like those recruits I met earlier do, but not the ones who matter to me personally. Yamato and Taichi, the two people I idolize, have been so busy hating each other they barely notice any of the important stuff I do anymore. Not to mention how much Miyako and Hikari talk about how I am not funny or cool and how Miyako says I am not handsome. I am not even as mature as Iori and I am two years older than he is. The worst thing about it is I let pride get in the way of my thinking and me and Takeru's friendship. I talked great about myself and down about Takeru to Hikari when I asked her out and it failed extraordinarily and now neither want to talk to me. That is not what a good friend does. Yet I am supposed to be the successor to the crest of friendship. I do not even have the courage to admit how I truly feel to these guys or about how much I need them and rely on them to succeed. Without Miyako, Hikari, Iori, Ken, and especially Takeru I would be dead right now. I am not the great Daisuke Motomiya. I am just Daisuke; the digidestined who cannot get the girl he likes, mistreats his friends because he has an inferiority complex, and cannot admit to the truth that he can never get Hikari because she likes Takeru and though he does not know it yet, he likes her too. Without his friends, Daisuke was just a person with a powerful digimon, but with them, by working together with the best friends he ever had, he could accomplish anything.

The next thing I know I am glowing a white light from my heart. The white light healed Veemon and me back to strength and we were back for round two. In addition, a small tablet appeared in my right hand as a tag formed around my neck. Takeru and Taichi told me about these. They said they used them to digivolve their digimon to ultimate. The tablet had a symbol on it that looked the fusion of the courage symbol and friendship symbol. By having the courage to admit my faults to my friends (inwardly at least) I was able to obtain this crest, but what was it? I did not have time to find out as Lucemon was charging up for another attack.

"Veemon, ready to put everything we got on the line just to see our friends one more time?" I asked my best friend in the whole world. I would be nowhere without him.

"Sure thing." He said rising from the ground as the white glow continued to grow from the both of us. Lucemon had already sent another grand cross that way but not to be cocky but that did not matter. As long as I had veemon beside me, I could do anything.

"It's time to digivolve!" My partner and I said in unison.

**Veemon double digivolve to… Veedramon… Aeroveedramon!**

He had wings again. Sure, he was bigger and lot tougher looking, but he had wings again! The joy of flight superseded any new power Aeroveedramon gained upon digivolving. At any rate, the Grand Cross hit Aeroveedramon right in the chest but he maintained his stance not being moved an inch. I looked to my D3 to find out what was so amazing about my friend. It told me he was a rare ancient dragon ultimate level digimon with the strength of a mega. A mega! That was just the type of power I needed.

"A crest. A fool like you could create a crest! In addition, not just any crest the prideful bastard got the crest of humility! How?" Lucemon shouted.

Though it may have just been the effects, of the crest, Lucemon mentioned or maybe I just got smarter in 10 seconds, but there was not a doubt in my mind me and Aeroveedramon would not be able to beat him by ourselves. Perhaps we could with the help of our friends though. Therefore, Aeroveedramon and I planned to put all our strength in one move to finish Lucemon off and get out of here to find them.

"V-wing blade!" my partner and I shouted together. Aeroveedramon leapt into the air and dove straight towards Lucemon as a blue aura raced across his horn all the way to the tip of both his wings. The energy was in a shape of a V and was released moments before colliding with Lucemon. The attacked knocked the prideful Lucemon out of the sky toward a hard collision with the ground.

"I think the phrase is 'He who exalts himself shall be humbled." I said sticking my tongue out at the evil baby angel. Aeroveedramon never stopped moving toward the television though so at the last second I pulled out my D3 and opened a digi-port to the real world. We barely made it.

I crashed into my bed holding a Demiveemon close to my chest as if I was holding on to my life. He was not flying towards the TV as Lucemon and I had originally thought but crashing. That was his most powerful move and apparently using it has dire consequences for his strength.

I got up holding my partner and closed the digi-port behind me so no digimon could escape. I laid my sleeping digimon down and immediately messaged all of the digidestined-old and new alike- to meet me for an emergency meeting at DATS control room. I needed to tell them everything about what happened today and how we are going to save the digital world. More importantly, though I was not the only one having problems with sinful desires so we also need to find a way to remain clean because how could we save the digital world, when the sins holding us are keeping us from saving ourselves.


	2. Start of A Digital Adventure

_**Author's Notes:** Digimon is a property of Toei animation, Bandai, Fuji TV, Wiz, and Akiyoshi Hongo. Please support the official release. I do however own the OC's, the idea for this story and the plot so do not imitate my work or I will sue. Also review or Jesus will rain fire and brimstone from the heavens as Satan lets the flames of hell burst forth from the grounds of your house... or maybe I will just be very upset but thats about just as bad anyways._

_Then Naruto fanfic is offficially on Hiatus but not given up on. I am going to wait until the oiginal manga is finished before I move foward so I can properly get all the facts straight for the characters. However, Digimon seasons one and two are done so any piece of information I need to know for accuracy and correct potrayal of characters can be found. I have a very detailed outline for it unlike my Naruto fanfic so it's also a bit more organized and easier to write about. I'm making it take place after the actual seasons so I have more freedom and control over what happenns unlike in the Naruto fanfic though I willl return to it and finish the story of Kenbonto and Naruto I promise. I will however focus on this more as I read a great fanfic by Yukiraking and Uruzamayking on digimon that inspired me so I recommend you go to Yukiraking's page and read the work. I also am sufferring form Naruto's writers block so it may be awhile but not over six months... hopefully._

_All chapters will not be told by just the main characters. They will be evenly distributed throughout all the characters so you can get view of all their opinions and views in first person. I would take any recomendations on how I should characterize these characters in the reviews and I dont mind flamers as everyone can have an opinion. now these notes are too long now so lets get to the story. _

_Happy Reading!_

**Taichi Yagami:**

Daisuke was starting to become a real pain in my backside. First he shows up talking about how there is a connection between the digimon acting violently in the digital world, then calls for an emergency meeting, which is probably just going to be about how I'm not doing my job again, and convince everyone to go to the digital world. Then on top of it, he is late to his own meeting! I do not care how great a digidestined he thinks he is, he will never take my spot as team leader acting like that and I am not afraid to knock him down a few pegs to show him that. However, I am afraid to tell him the truth.

Well we never really lied to him either. It is true that the digimon that have been acting violently were infected with a digital virus, but we did not mention that their tamers were also infected with the same digital virus. There is no way that the humans got it from the digimon as the original twelve digidestined have spent the most time with digimon and we were never infected with this virus. In addition, ever since that virus appeared we have not been able to enter the digital world. We even tried to open a digi-port with Ken's D3 since he was the only one not busy at the time, and we still could not get it open.

Daisuke looks up to me like an older brother and I was not brave enough to tell him that we did not go to the digital world because we could not. That requires a type of emotional rash courage I lost a long time ago, yet I am supposed to have the digicrest of courage. I do not have the guts to tell him how impressed I was that he deduced the cause of the attacks to be related to the digital world either. I would give the kid some praise if his head was not so big already. In addition, I have been so busy trying to get Yamato to talk to me again I do not spend any of my extra time doing anything else.

I have just been sitting back and letting him take his anger out on me, which is something the old Taichi, would have never done. The old Taichi would have just fought Yamato, apologized for it, then do some DNA digivolving to Omegamon and beat up some digimon like when DATS was first formed, but that was a while ago. As I said, maybe I do not deserve to be the owner of the crest of courage anymore.

Right now, I was waiting in the meeting room with everybody. Everyone was here waiting for Daisuke and I could hear everyone whine and complain about him. Miyako and Ken just walked in after being forced to finish their date early. Miyako was complaining about Daisuke and saying how she did not care how important the meeting was she did not want to have her date interrupted for the- and I quote- "stuck-up prick". Ken defended his best friend the way I wish mine would do for me right now.

Takeru is talking with Hikari about the mean thing Daisuke did when he asked her out. They both came to the conclusion that this was just Daisuke being stupid- the same way people call me stupid as if I never notice- and making a prank on everyone. Hikari had become a bit too hard on Daisuke in recent months and I thought they both needed to cut him some slack. Though he usually just jokes and plays, he does know how to take some things seriously. Granted I still did not think this was one of those things.

Koushiro and Jou were originally talking about ways to get back into the digital world, and possible explanations for the virus using their D-terminals to send the messages. I know that is what they were talking about because they were sending me the messages as well. I was not as actively involved in the conversation as I did not know as much about digital data, computers, or medicine as those two. However, I gave my input on topics such as possible causes for why we cannot get into the digital world or effective reconnaissance or battle methods for taking down digimon and people with the virus without killing the digimon.

When Mimi walked in the room, our conversation was abruptly ended as Jou raced across the room to meet her. They hit it off quickly and for some reason Koushiro's face became a bit gloomier. I guess he really wanted to talk to Jou about the virus. Mimi was more than happy to include him into their conversation though. Thus, I was left alone with nobody to talk to.

Iori is in a corner thinking while Kiseki annoyed him by continuing to ask irrelevant questions about Daisuke. Wait you do not know who she is. Kiseki is a girl who became close friends with us after we defeated Malomyotismon. She received a Demiveemon as her partner and immediately tried to challenge me to a battle when she heard about DATS. In terms of stubbornness and pride, she had a lot in common with Daisuke.

She wanted leadership of DATS back when it first got started. That was when the DATS bases were only located in America and Japan. Mimi, Willis, and Michael led the other five members of the American digidestined as they started DATS while Daisuke and I led the other original digidestined members here. We were not strictly a legal organization and we only started it to take out the digimon gangs that were appearing. About a month before the government confronted us, Kiseki challenged me to a digi-battle for leadership of DATS. She was actually good and had she been facing anyone besides one of the original digidestined she might have won. At any rate, before I could finish off her Exveemon, Daisuke and his Exveemon jumped in and saved her from a humiliating defeat. He forced me to let her join DATS and give her a license too claiming her battling skills could be a wonderful asset and could allow her to grow in to a great digi-battler. Daisuke has regretted that decision ever since.

After Daisuke saved Kiseki and let her join DATS she was, convinced he should be the leader and became his fangirl. It did not help Daisuke that they had the same digimon and similar personalities either. She stalks him, worries about him all the time, and tries to do nothing else, but spend time with him. She is also super jealous of my sister since Daisuke likes her and she has this irrational belief that Hikari actually liked Daisuke. Can you believe that? This girl treated Daisuke the way he treated my sister every day and I would be lying if Hikari, Takeru, and me did not see poetic justice in that.

What am I doing? Trying to avoid a confrontation with Yamato and Sora after Koushiro and Jou stopped texting me. All we did was give each other awkward stares for about five minutes until Yamato broke the silence.

"What you looking at goggle head?" Yamato said obviously referencing me.

"Nothing Yamato, I'm just here minding my own business." I responded.

"Maybe you should have been trying to mind that, 3 months ago." He said as he brought his face just close enough to enter my affective domain.

"Look Yamato, I don't want any trouble and I'm sure nobody here wants to see us fight." I said. I really am not up for it and even if I was, I am too tired to win. The old Taichi would have not cared and fought him just for insulting my goggles, but once again, Taichi grew up and became a little less reckless and courageous and a lot smarter and efficient.

"I don't care. You are supposed to be my best friend. How could you do that!" he yelled catching everyone's attention. Great now we are going to make a scene and the only way to keep my authority, and what happened between the three of us a secret was by fighting. A little help from the most annoying, and untimely member of the digidestined would be really appreciated right now.

"HEY EVERYBODY! Sorry I am late." Daisuke said running through the automatic door to the DATS boardroom.

"Daisuke!" I yelled running out of my chair to greet my savior. This kid seriously had a knack for being at the right place at the right time. I was not the only happy to see him though. Kiseki practically knocked Iori over to come see her love while Ken was also in a hurry to see his best friend.

"Hey guys, it's nice to see y'all too. Well, except for Kiseki. Who invited her?"

"I thought you did." Ken said

"Nope, I simply used my technological skills to intercept the message. I messed with Daisuke's D-terminal so that I intercept all of his messages." Kiseki said. Did I mention she went to a very good engineering high school in Japan, took college level classes, and was a super genius as well?

"That's impressive." Willis began. He was here via hologram and had been quietly listening to everyone's conversations until now. I forgot he was even here. "A little creepy, but impressive nonetheless." Kiseki smiled at the compliment.

"Anyway Daisuke what's the reason you called us all here? It better be something important." Takeru said

"Well-"

"It's probably something stupid like the time he called us all here to discuss whether digimon should wear clothes or not." Hikari said

"Actually-"

"Don't you think that was harsh little sis?" I asked.

"Guys-"

"Maybe we should listen to what he has to say first before we write him off." Iori said

"Yeah cause I'm trying to say-"

"Iori's right. Remember the time Daisuke called the meeting to talk about whether or not we should allow Kiseki to enter." Said Koushiro.

"Yeah, but that was only because she was stalking him, and he did not want her to be in DATS anymore. I mean he did not even invite her to the meeting." Miyako said.

"But-"

"Yeah, but remember the time when-"

"ME AND DAISUKE WENT TO THE DIGITAL WORLD!" Demiveemon yelled cutting Jou off.

"What!" the current DATS members, Ken, and Iori yelled in surprise. I can guarantee that nobody saw that coming. I can also guarantee that Demiveemon was successful in getting everyone's attention ad changing the conversation tone form childish to serious.

"How?" Koushiro asked.

"What do you mean how? The same way we normally do. I just went to the digi-port website, entered my license code, and used my D3 to get in." Daisuke asked. Koushiro made it so that it was impossible to get into the digital world without the aid of a DATS license. We did not want missing children to go in there and be incapable of finding their way back.

"Yeah Koushiro, what's the big deal about the how?" Iori asked. I guess it was my turn to speak now.

"For the past five months, around the time the digimon started acting more violently, we have been unable to enter the digital world. Even with the aid of Ken's D3, we could not get the digi-port open. Koushiro has been researching causes with Willis, Ken, and other digidestined around the world, but have made no success thus far." I explained to everyone

"See I told you the attacks were related to the digital world." Daisuke said

"We already knew that though, but we did not want to worry any of you so we kept it a secret." I said.

"Yeah, because you are so good at keeping secrets." Yamato said with the sarcasm in his voice very clear. I shot a glare at him.

"Did you go alone?" Iori asked

"Yeah. I will admit it was not a smart idea and we almost died, but you guys are going to want to listen to what Daisuke has to say." Demiveemon said.

"I agree. Once again, Daisuke has shocked us all by doing something that none of us expected of him. The least we could do is shut-up and listen." Ken said. I could tell by the deafening silence in the room everyone agreed. Nobody spoke until Daisuke was done explaining. I was at a loss for words. The first one to break the silence was Kiseki.

"Ahhh. That means we don't have the same champion level digimon anymore." She said. I am glad we had someone to take the place of super humble and serious Daisuke because I think we would have been stuck like that the whole time if it were not for her. The tension just melted from the air and because of it, the questions came gushing forth.

"Stop." Daisuke said. We all did. "There is one more thing I have to say."

"When I was about to die, the thing I thought about was how much of a conceited jerk I have become over recent months and I want to take the opportunity to apologize and explain myself. The reason why I always brag about myself is that I think that if I do not, nobody else will. I have an inferiority complex. I always thought I would never be the great leader Taichi is, nor the type of person Hikari likes. Takeru always seems to be a bit better and smarted than me as a digidestined, and to top it all off, he has taken the best friend I had growing up. Therefore, I filled myself with a false pride by talking down to others and making me seems great. However, once I admitted I needed all of you guys to succeed and how I really felt in my heart I got this crest. Maybe by expressing the true feelings of my heart and acting like a more humble person, I will be able to truly own up to this crest, and I want to start by apologizing, to Hikari, Taichi, and especially you Takeru. I'm truly sorry for being a terrible friend."

I think that speech moved and shocked more people in that room than anything that I have ever heard in my life. I am literally speechless.

"Well, don't get all quiet on me do you forgive me?" he asked us, but I think he is directing the question more toward Takeru.

"I forgive you." Hikari said. I am not surprised she is the first of us to apologize. She does have the crest of light after all and, she was always brimming. No matter the situation, she is always positive, happy, and cared more for others than herself. Daisuke perked up a bit when he heard the acceptance.

"I'm sorry too." I said. "I always thought you were a great leader Daisuke, but I just thought you were a bit too conceited for me to be giving you compliments all the time. I am proud of you. I mean why else would I give you my goggles?" I said messing with his hair and goggles. He was smiling again and trying to get my hand off him. I really missed having Daisuke around like a little brother.

"I will forgive you; just stop fawning over Hikari all the time." Takeru said.

"I will, as soon as you admit you like her so that we can have a fair love triangle going around." Daisuke said.

"We are just best friends!" Responded the two best friends in question. They both blushed and turned their shy gazed away from each other. Things were starting to feel just like old times.

"Not to ruin the team moment we are having here or anything, but we need to talk about saving the digital world." Koushiro said. I scratched the back of my head in embarrassment. I guess I still am kind of like the old Taichi.

"Right. My bad. Anyway, let us get to the first matter of business. Why was Daisuke able to open a digi-port and we were not?" I asked

"Maybe it has something to do with his crest." Iori said. "Maybe, since the digital world has entered into such a chaotic state due to the destruction of the crest only those with a crest in their hearts can get through. That would explain why none of the original digidestined and Ken could get into the digital world. Your crests were destroyed when y'all left them there."

"True. I have not considered that possibility, but that wouldn't explain why he was able to enter if he did not have the crest beforehand." Ken said

"Just because he did not have the physical tag and crest tablet wouldn't mean he did not have the crest. He still would have it in his heart, as that is how the original crests formed their selves anyway; from the hearts of the digidestined who first went there. In addition, after the eight of us lost our tags to Apocalymon, we were still able to digivolve as the crests we awakened were inside of us." Koushiro said.

"Yeah, but before he went there Daisuke was a complete prick." Takeru said.

"Standing right here!" Daisuke yelled slightly offended.

"There is only one way to find out. Let us see who can open a digi-port right now." Sora said.

"Makes sense." Iori said.

"Then let us do it. I will go first." Yamato said pushing me out of the way of the computer. He logged on using his DATS license and tried to use his digivice to open the port. He got nothing. The same thing happened with Sora, Koushiro, Jou, Mimi, Miyako, Kiseki, Iori, Ken, and me. Willis was not able to get on either from his computer at home. Only people who were able to get on were Hikari, Takeru, and Daisuke, though Daisuke could only open it to the land of Lucemon while Takeru could only open it to one location as well. Hikari could open it anywhere.

"Prodigious!" Koushiro yelled. "It has to do with the seven demon lord digimon."

"Who are they anyway? They really sound like some ugly creatures with a bad sense of style." Mimi said.

"According to my research on ancient digimon like Veemon, The seven great demon Lords were once evil digimon presiding over the digital world. They each bear an evil crest that-if my hypothesis is correct- negates the power of our own crests! Those crests represent one of the seven sins: sloth, greed, lust, gluttony, envy, wrath, and pride. That is why Daisuke can only go to the land of Lucemon the demon of pride! It's the opposite of his crest of humility." Koushiro suggested enthusiastically

"If I am not mistaken though, the seven sins each have a counterpart and there is no counterpart for light or hope." Jou said

"Yes but light is an element that exist everywhere and can't truly be destroyed as darkness cannot exist without light. Hope is something that helps you find the light even in a swirl of darkness. So Hikari can go everywhere because light is everywhere and hope can go to the land where hope is the strongest." Iori suggested.

"Yes, but the opposite of love is lust so why can't I go anywhere?" Sora asked.

"Our crests were destroyed. Those crest originated from the personalities of the original digidestined and were awakened when we exhibited that trait. Therefore, when the seven demon lord digimons sin negated our crest power it eliminated the power of our crests. I also believe that it when they were destroyed our literal human traits were affected as well, but only for those with a demon counterpart like you. On the other hand, it could be that, as we got further away from our crest the demon lord digimon Ogudomon's seal weakened allowing some kid to break it. Either way, we all lost the trait of our crest inside of us and our primary goal should be getting it back."

"So I lost the ability to love?" Sora asked with fear evident in her voice. Yamato got a little sad as well.

"I don't think so." Iori said. "I think that though you all lost your crest, the losing your personality trait is connected to it being suppressed by a digimon of the opposite nature, hence the seven great demon lords. Therefore, the only ones having that trait nullified are you because of lust, Yamato because of envy, Jou because of sloth, and Mimi because of greed. Miyako, Kiseki, and I have to make or find our own crest, as we know Willis must be the owner of the crest of destiny. He just has not awakened it."

"How do you awaken a crest of destiny?" Mimi asked

"By accepting it I guess." Iori answered.

"Wait, if we are bringing up digimental crest, why didn't Daisuke get the crest of miracles?"

"Because it must belong to me!" Kiseki answered intercepting the question meant for either Iori or Koushiro. "Think about it. Hikari means light and she got the crest of light; a very abstractly detailed name while my name is Kiseki, meaning miracles." She suggested.

"I guess it makes some sense." Iori said

"More when you consider that only Veemon can use the crest of miracles." Koushiro added.

"So how do we make a crest or get our crest back?" Yamato said eagerly. Maybe he wanted to start being more friendly. On the other hand, maybe he just wanted to get Metalgarurumon so he could blow me up.

"We don't." He said. A cold chill began to blow in the room as we all thought he finished talking. Luckily, there is more. "We have to make a new crest. The original crests are gone thanks to the power of the demon lords so reactivating them is impossible. What we need to do is make new versions of the old crest from our own traits, not from the copying of someone else's." Koushiro said.

"I'm not exactly sure how to make a crest for the new digidestined however." He admitted while blushing.

"It's a combination crest/" Daisuke interjected.

"Huh?" We all retorted confused.

"When I got my crest of humility, all I could think about was having the courage to admit the inferiority complex to my friends and admit how much I needed them. The courage was not as strong as Taichi's and my understanding of friendship is worse than Yamato's, but by combining my understanding of both I was able to combine the two crest and make my own." He explained.

"So Iori and I have to combine the crest we inherited from Sora, Mimi, Jou, and Koushiro in order to get our own crest?" Miyako asked. Daisuke nodded.

"So that addresses the other two question, how to get our crest back, and who are the seven great demon lords. The sovereign were contaminated along with their leader Fanglongmon, so their probably going to be our enemies until we get our crest too. Koushiro, you think we can use our crest to purify the corrupted digimon?"

"We probably could, but only if their corrupted by the thing opposite to our own crest trait." Koushiro said

"Ok, so any more questions?" I asked.

"Just one. How do we win?" Mimi asked. "Only 3 digimon can digivolve past ultimate even with the power of the crest which we won't have when we enter there, and as of right now I'm so selfish and greedy that this whole conversation all I could think about was how I'd rather be home working on my new recipe. I know the digital world is in danger, and that innocent people in the human world can die because of it, but I still find it hard to bring myself to care and I know I am not the only one feeling this way. I've noticed the way Yamato, Sora, and you have been acting. Y'all are having a hard time acting on your crest too. How are we going to get the power we need to save the world when we can't even save ourselves?" Mimi yelled as she began to cry. Miyako just turned and smacked her. She did it hard too.

"Look, even if it's going to be hard we have to try! We cannot just let the whole world die because we were to chicken crap to try! We have to do something! We just have to." Miyako yelled. I think that woke everyone in the room up.

"I know how you feel. Really, I do, but I just keep imagining all the pain and suffering the digimon must be going through right now and cannot bring myself to turn my back on them. I have to understand how they feel too and because of that I will put everything I have on the line to help them as much as I can."

"You're glowing." Mimi told Miyako

"Huh?"

"You're glowing khaki." Sure enough she was. A khaki aura of light was permeating from Miyako. Soon that light consumed her and Hawkmon as well. We could not see either of them in that bright ball. When the light disappeared though she was standing before us with a tag hanging from her neck with a crest symbol imprinted on the inside of it.

"Can we get a translation Koushiro?" Hawkmon asked.

"I think it's a crest of empathy. You have the crest of empathy." Koushiro said. Like Daisuke's crest, I think she combined the two crests she inherited.

"Well I think that inspired everyone in here better than I could. If Miyako and Daisuke were able to make a new crest, surely we can get our old crest back right. Guys I'm not backing down from this and I am not going to shy away from danger. With or without everyone in this room I am going to the digital world now who is with me!" I said putting my hand forward. I almost feel like a kid doing it and am a little embarrassed that nobody immediately put their in.

"I'm in." Daisuke said placing his hand atop mine.

"I'd follow Daisuke anywhere." Kiseki said putting her hand in.

"Me too, except for the Daisuke part." Miyako said doing the same thing

"You'd be lost without me or Koushiro there to back you up." Jou said as he and Koushiro put their hands in.

"I'm coming. Someone has to look out for you guys." Sora said.

"More like look out for Taichi, he's the reckless one, but I guess he is my best friend." Yamato said as he put his hand in alongside Sora.

"I'm coming too. I've never had a chance to go before and I don't think I can truly be called a digidestined without having been in the digital world." Willis said putting his hand in. Though he is a hologram the principle and emotion of the act is still there even if his touch is not. Iori soon followed but did not say a word as he put his hand in.

"I know about Willis' flirty nature and I'm not letting him go there with my girlfriend." Ken said forcing his hand in as Willis smiled his hologram smile.

"If I go Takeru has to go too because he's hope and if he doesn't go my light will get lost and we can't let that happen." She said putting Takeru and her own hand in. Takeru had a blush form across his face when she did it too.

"All that is left is you Mimi." I said. We all started cheering her on trying to get her to join, but it was not until Jou and Koushiro both promised they would protect her that she decided to join. When did Koushiro become bold enough to say something like that?

"So we meet here in two days with all our stuff packed and stored as digital data in our digivices agreed?" I asked the team.

"Agreed!" they all said

"So how are we going to break this hand thing up?" Iori asked. I had not quite though of that.

"For the digital world." Daisuke offered.

"That's perfect." I said shooting a smile to my protégé.

"For the digital world!" We all yelled and it was the first time in a long time we felt like a real team.


	3. Strength To Have Courage

_Author's Notes:__ Digimon is a property of Toei animation, Bandai, Fuji TV, Wiz, and Akiyoshi Hongo. Please support the official release. I do however own the OC's, the idea for this story and the plot, so do not imitate my work or I will sue. Also review or Jesus will rain fire and brimstone from the heavens as Satan lets the flames of hell burst forth from the grounds of your house... or maybe I will just be very upset but that's about just as bad anyways._

_I am trying to evenly balance out the POV between all character so do not be disappointed that this is Taichi again. Y'all will hate me when you don't hear his POV for another 13 chapters or so. Also let me know if the plot starts to look like a jumbled mess or just bad in general because I think keeping the facts straight in all my chapters is going to be difficult along with not rushing through a chapter and making the wording look messy as I go along. Now I hope you enjoy the chapter._

_Happy Reading!_

**TAICHI YAGAMI:**

Why did everyone have to be late? I mean I know I have grown up in recent years, but that does not mean that I am the early one now. I still sleep in late on Sunday and eat cold pizza for breakfast. I have never been the early one. Now, Here I am, at the DATS digital world transportation room waiting for, not only my two friends, who work here, but even Iori and Ken who are always prompt. Since when did I start using words like prompt?

The first to show up was Daisuke. Dai-su-ke! That is really saying something. He is wearing the usual vest and goggles outfit he wore since he first became a digidestined. He claimed the outfit was lucky and he has not changed the style since.

"What is with your outfit?" He asked me.

"Hi to you too." I retorted. I am wearing the captain DATS jacket with a pair of blue jeans. The jacket was blue with stripes running down the side and buttons on the sleeve. Sora designed it so that when Greymon and I battle, I can wear the jacket the same way Atem from YUGIOH wears it. In fact, she designed all of the DATS uniforms after we became an official organization. Yamato developed the teamwork strategies and excercices along with training methods while Mimi came up with a healthy yet delicious diet plan specific to benefitting each divisions unique traits and skills. Those were their parting gifts after leaving DATS. The younger digidestined like my sister did not have any because the government made it so that you had to be sixteen to be a member of DATS and they all wanted to be part of DATS anyways. They just could not so they promised to join when they turned sixteen and help the best way they could until then.

"Are we the first ones here?" Daisuke asked with a confused look on his face. I am glad I am not the only confused as to how I got here early.

"Yes." I explained.

"Finally! And it only took 14 years."

"Sorry we're late." Ken, Takeru, Iori, and Miyako said walking together. It would make sense since Takeru, Iori, and Miyako live in the same apartment building while Ken dates Miyako. Miyako's outfit changed a little bit over the years. She wore the same stylish helmet she got when visiting the digital world, but changed her pants to a pair of tight Khaki jeans, a light brown jacket with a goldish brown shirt underneath. Iori decided to wear the same clothes he wore in the digital world, just a lot bigger. He was about Daisuke size was when he was 12. Ken's outfit fluctuates, but today he was wearing just a regular shirt and pants, but in the colors, he wore as the digimon emperor. Takeru did not change his outfit over the years.

"Hey guys!" Daisuke said excited to see his friends.

"Glad y'all could make it." I said

"Where is everybody else?" Ken asked. "It's not polite to be late. I would have been on time had it not been for Miyako." Ken teased. It was good to see he was working on his crest of kindness too. As Miyako yelled back at him, I saw Sora and Mimi approaching down the hall with Koushiro and Jou.

"I'm telling you guys it's possible. If we can strengthen our crest enough it could work. All the numbers are there." He began

"But, how come we couldn't do it back when our crests were at their strongest?" Sora asked still not believing whatever Koushiro was telling her.

"We did not have a full understanding of our crests. Your crest of love only reacted to platonic love. Mimi was not the most pure, sincere, and selfless person she became over recent years, Jou was dependable but gullible and not very calm in times of a crisis while I was only 10. I mean how smart can a 10 year old be?" Koushiro said. As you can tell, he was walking alongside Sora, Mimi, and Jou. Koushiro and Jou's outfits are similar to mine; except they wore, a standard jacket and their colors were purple and gray respectively with undershirts of the same color. Koushiro of course was carrying his laptop by his side in its case as he does wherever he goes as Jou did the same with his medical supply bag.

Mimi was dressed, well for once not like Mimi. There was no dress or shirt with a sparkly design. There was not even a logo. She came dressed as she should have come 7 years ago when we first went to camp. She wore a hat suited for the hot weather with hiking boots and gloves. She had on a tight green t-shirt that complimented her sparkly pink hair and hat well with white and pink shorts. Somehow, she even found a way to make that look fashionable though.

Sora simply looked amazing! Wow, with thought like that no wonder Yamato wanted to kick my ass. I wanted to kick my ass! I just could not help it though. Sora wore her hair long and beautifully like the hair on a properly groomed eagle or the mane of a beautiful horse. Funny considering the argument we had so many years ago about the hairclip and her hat. Anyways, she was wearing something much similar to Mimi except in red and with pants. She did not have on any gloves and instead wore sneakers. I guess even when you have plans of becoming a fashion designer; you still keep the sporty attitude you had for all those years.

"I'm still skeptical." Jou explained

"What are y'all talking about?" Iori asked trying to get as much of an understanding of the situation as possible.

"Well, Koushiro is trying to convince Sora and Jou that if we exhibit the traits of our crest strongly enough we can digivolve our digimon to mega." Mimi explained.

"I don't know why they don't believe him. I mean when had Koushiro ever been wrong?" I said agreeing with my friend.

"Yeah, when have I ever been wrong?" Koushiro emphasized.

"Looks like somebody else here could use a lesson in humility." Veemon said making us all burst into laughter. It was reassuring to see him back in his rookie form.

"We have arrived." Kiseki said as she walked in with Hikari and Yamato. She ran straight to Daisuke and tackled him into the ground. Daisuke struggled to push her off him, but her grip was tight and she kept cuddling him. She wore an outfit that seemed as if it as copied from my sister. They both were wearing the same top that was one color on the top half and another on the bottom half. Hikari changed the type of shorts she wore to baggy military cargo pants, but that did not stop Kiseki from changing her outfit as well. They both wore something over their neck and had a pair of sneakers comprised of two colors. The colors worn by Kiseki were gold and black while Hikari's clothes were pink and white, Where Kiseki's clothes were black, Hikari's clothes were white, and the same trend was followed for pink and gold. Sora also made Yamato a DATS uniform but his was black and blue instead of white and blue like my own. He even had to have the cool YUGIOH battle jacket. Freaking copycat.

"Why did y'all come with Yamato?" I asked

"What Taichi? Are you scared I'm going to steal your little sister?" He said in a teasing tone

"Nothing, I just needed to get something straightened out." Hikari said as she tried to get Kiseki off Daisuke. That was weird. She usually just laughs when she does stuff like that. At any rate, the only person we were waiting for now was Willis. He had to get a quick last minute flight to Japan to get here, but I have no idea how, he was going to do it. The next thing I know I am hearing an Airdramon roaring from outside the DATS building.

"Taichi, we got to go." Agumon said, but I was already off to check out what it was. The gang was not that far behind me either. When we got outside, we saw Willis and Tatum from America riding on her Airdramon. Willis wore an outfit that he said was on the rage in America. He was wearing a red and black vest with a pair of red and black headphones about his neck. His shorts were black with a green fiery design to them and under his button up vest; he wore a green and black shirt. His sneakers were the same colors.

"Sorry we are late. I had to call in a favor from an old DATS buddy." Willis said jumping off the Airdramon with Terriermon and Lopmon. Did I mention Wendigomon finally dedigivolved. Well he did.

"You owe me big time Willis. Making me fly you all the way here and I don't even get to go with you guys." She said.

"Don't be mad. Besides I promised I will take you that fancy restaurant you like." He said while winking his eye.

"Ok, but it is not a date. It is payment. Nice seeing all of you again, but I got to go. Later." Tatum said, and she was off.

"Hey Hikari, Miyako, and I believe we have not been formerly introduced I am Willis." He said as he bowed while grabbing Kiseki's hand and kissing it. Kiseki quickly snatched the hand back and jumped into the arms of Daisuke.

"I don't like him. He's to flirty and straightforward with girls." Kiseki said

"Finally, we agree on something." Daisuke said, though I think that was his fiftieth time saying that.

"Oh well, at least I still have Hikari." Willis said, but sooner than he could turn to see her Daisuke, Takeru, and I were already in front of her.

"Oh no you don't!" We all said though I think Takeru had a blush on his face when he did. Embarrassing all three of us though, Hikari broke through the shield we made to protect her, knocking us all to the ground in the process, and ran to give Willis a hug.

"Well cook my butter and call me Gatomon that was pointless." Daisuke said

"What did that have to do with anything?" Takeru retorted.

"I don't know? I just thought it sound funny." He responded

"Ok, one you guys are heavy and two my sister is still hugging Willis!" I yelled. On that note, they both climbed off me so we could work together to end Willis' life. Luckily, for him, the hug ended soon and he went to hang out with his genius friends Ken and Koushiro.

I gave everyone enough time to talk and get to know each other before we left for the digital world.

"Wait I just thought of something." Jou began. "How come I am still such a reliable person and Koushiro is still smart if both of our crests were destroyed?" he asked

"Ooh ooh I got this one. Maybe it is because the digimon has not absorbed enough energy of their sin in the area in order to awaken. That is how it was for me and Lucemon." Daisuke said

"That answer will have to suffice for now Jou cause I got nothing and I'm ready to go. I can't wait to do some more research on what is wrong with the digital world so we can save it." Koushiro said.

"As long as we can save those poor little digimon I couldn't care less about anything else." Miyako added.

"Yeah, but in order to save those digimon, don't we need a game plan? Like, are we going to stick together or split into groups to take on the demon lords?" Iori asked.

"I say we do it the American way; put it to a democratic vote." Willis said

"Fine, everyone for staying together raise your hands." I said. I would be lying if I said I was not shocked to see everyone put his or her hands up for staying together. I was not shocked by the fact sticking together won, but by the fact everyone wanted to stick together. We rarely all agree on something. This gave me a bad feeling.

"I guess stick together we shall." I said. We continued walking back inside of the DATS teleportation room while we continued with our idle chitchat. When we got to the computer, I asked Hikari to do the honors and so she did. We all decided yesterday it would be a good idea to go to File Island as the strongest digimon there are champion level, it is where we went the first time we entered the digital world, and it's the perfect place to pick as far as rediscovering our old selves go.

"Are you guys ready?" Hikari asked everyone. We all nodded.

"Digi-port open!" and just like that we were being sucked in to the digital world and converted into digital data. Something went wrong though. Before I knew it different ports began to open up and swallowing us as we were entering. Yamato was sucked into a hole with Miyako and Takeru was stuck with Kiseki somehow. Daisuke was sucked in alone, and Hikari was stuck with Sora. Mimi was holding on to Koushiro for some reason and got sucked in one as well while Willis and Jou were sucked in together and Ken went to save Iori from being sucked into one of those lack holes. I was the last to be sucked in one and I have to go all by myself.

So much for sticking together.

"Taichi, Taichi wake up. Wake the heck up man or your going to have to eat your mom's breakfast!" Agumon yelled. Now I have been living on my own for almost a year now and still the fear of having to eat my mom's food woke me up for breakfast.

"I don't want your dirty rice pancakes!" I yelled. I quickly took note of the green scenery and decided I was in a forest. This was like déjà vu. I mean I could almost swear this was exactly like how I woke up in the digital world the first time. With that being the case, then that should mean I am going to be attacked by a giant digimon in a few seconds. As if on cue a giant robot looking leaf thing came flying towards us trying to hit me with vines coming out if its body.

I hate it when I am right.

"Agumon!" I yelled

"Already on it." He said

**Agumon digivolve to… Greymon.**

It was comforting to see my giant digital friend here to help me fight, but I had a feeling this was not a digimon I could beat with just a champion. I hate when I have gut feelings like that. I hate it more when I don't listen to those gut feelings and go rushing in fighting a giant unknown digimon anyways… Stupid Taichi.

"Mega Flame" Greymon Yelled as he released a giant breath of fire from his mouth. The blast burned the vines, but it did not even hurt the robot leaf. It was then I took the opportunity to check what that digimon was. All I had to see was the name to realize I was SOLed. Why the heck did I end up fighting Yggdrasil for my first battle?

Now I was not scared. I honestly was not, but I panicked. There was nothing I could do! I mean I had Greymon, a champion level digimon, versus the digi-god. I could fight sure, but how was I going to win. That is why I panicked. I tried to develop a plan, keep my cool, and stay rational. That was something the new Taichi was good at doing. However, the new Taichi also never had to face the digi-god. Therefore, I did what any panicking person would do in this situation. I told Greymon to ram himself full speed into the giant digi-god as hard as he could. He did not even move an inch. That is until a small cyborg velociraptor type digimon came out of nowhere and tried to tackle the thing as well. Apparently, the combination of the shock of the attack, force of the blow, and momentum of the combined digimon was able to knock the giant floating digimon.

"Run!" I heard a voice yell from behind me. It sounded female, and a bit familiar, but none of the gang. I did not take the time to discern who the voice belonged to because it was right. I had to run. What I did was not brave, but stupid. I was not going to get my crest by simply going on a suicide mission against the most powerful digimon. I had to run, but the next time I see that thing, Greymon will be Wargreymon, and then I will show him what we can really do.

"Let's go Greymon!" I yelled as I ran toward, my partner. Just because I was running away does not mean I was going to start doing it without my best friend. He quickly picked me up and I climbed onto his big brown horn. When we turned our backs from Yggdrasil to run I could see the little Velociraptor digimon was already several yards ahead of us with its digital partner on its back. All I could see was some light brown skin and long black hair of a girl wearing the jacket of a captain level DATS soldier from the American division.

"Do you think you can escape me? Fools, I will eliminate all humans and digimon alike. Initiate X-program deletion." The next thing I know I purple light covered our bodies as I could feel every part of my body being torn to shreds. My digivice started shaking like crazy and then I blacked out.

The last thing I remember thinking was, I did not want to die running away I wanted to go down fighting if anything.

* * *

><p>When I woke up, I was in a damp cave with blankets covering me, and a fire by my side. I was wearing nothing but the blue t-shirt I wear under the DATS jacket along with my Agumon undies. How did I get in my underwear?<p>

Koromon was lying across from me with his head on his side (well his entire body was his head) and giant bubble coming from his nose. Pretending to be asleep, I tried to roll over to my other side, but I could not. Somebody's arm was wrapped around my body. I turned my head to see the black haired girl sleeping next to me.

Once again, I panicked.

"WHAT THE HELL!" were the words I yelled as I practically jumped out of my skin to get away from the woman. She started to wake from the sound of my voice and I tried to figure out what to do. I panicked and tried to grab Koromon to make a run for it.

Now I know what I am doing seems a little irrational-running out of a safe cave without my digivice in nothing but a t-shirt and undies because I was sleeping with a girl I did not know- but I stopped halfway through the cave once I realized that fact. See, there are some benefits to being the new Taichi. For one I am smarter. Remembering the military training I had to undergo to become a true DATS captain, I tried to remember the situation I was in before I made another move.

It would be safe to assume that Yggdrasil defeated me since Agumon was now Koromon. That would also imply we were beaten badly. If I am not mistaken that girl was also a DATS captain from the American division. That would imply she is on my side and she saved Koromon and me. More evidence supporting that are the blankets which did not belong to me, the fire she most likely made to keep us warm, and probably the most important one, I am still alive. Based on that information I decided it would be a safe decision to go back to her location and talk to her. Luckily, for me, she was already chasing me down while carrying a purple, four-legged, sharp-eared digimon.

"Oh no, don't stop on my account. Please, keep running out of the safe cave with the hot half-naked girl into the dark, scary wilderness crawling with ultimate and mega level digimon just waiting to kill you." The dark-haired girl wearing nothing but a bra and panties said. Had she no shame? I was a complete stranger for crying aloud! Moreover, why am I the only digidestined put in odd situations like this? It just did not seem fair.

"Now I say you have two options. Option A: you come back to the fire site with me and we can trade information while you still get to look at my hot light-skinned half-naked body or option B: you run outside and are caught by one of the Deva or seven demon Lords. I will be waiting by the fire when you are ready to talk." Then she turned and walked away moving her hips in a manner so seductive it alone persuaded me to follow her.

"Stupid Taichi." Koromon uttered as I followed the beautiful long black-haired women back to the fire.

When made it back I decided to sit down on a stump, and begin the conversation. The first question I will admit was not the most intelligent, but the one bothering me the most at the time.

"Where the heck are your clothes?" I yelled.

"What? You don't feel comfortable in the presence of a half-naked beautiful woman. Ya know, most guys would kill to be in your position right now," she told me. "Besides, you're not dressed any better either." She said addressing my Agumon undies.

"You're the sexy lady who undressed me!" I continued to yell.

"So you admit I'm sexy." The woman said seductively as she crossed her legs.

"Look this is not getting us nowhere so unless you are going to start putting on clothes, we won't gather any information on the enemy or our allies. I'm sure you have valuable information I could give to my allies so I'm asking you to please cooperate with me and put on some damn clothes!"

"Fine." The woman said, but even she followed it up with the phrase "Stupid Taichi." Why does everyone keep saying that? She did not even know I was Taichi, and I am very smart. I then looked at myself in the digimon undies and decided to take that remark back.

"Can you tell me where my clothes are too?" I asked politely.

"Oh, I put all your stuff in your digivice which is in my bra with my own." She then showed by pulling both of the electronic light blue devices out from her chest. "I can't exactly trust you yet so I took all of you stuff, but don't worry I did not go through anything or check any of your stuff. However, I will be keeping it until I can be sure I can trust you." She said.

Ok now I was pissed.

"I am the leader of DATS and co-founder Taichi Yagami. If you do not give me all of my clothes-especially my goggles- this second, as soon as we get out of the digital world you will be signing your papers of resignation." I said with the authority in my voice that developed over the past two years. No sooner than I said that had the woman quickly threw my digivice toward me in fear.

"I am so sorry Mr. Yagami. I had no idea. I mean I knew you were from the Japanese division, but I did not know you were THE Taichi Yagami. Oh, where are my clothes? This is so embarrassing. Please put on your clothes this is making me very uncomfortable." She said. Well I did not mean to get her all flustered and scared, but it was the only way to get my clothes back. Anything short of tackling and wrestling her for it would not have worked and I was definitely not going to do that. It did not help that I as a virgin had never seen a girl half-naked before.

Now that eliminated the belief I slept with Sora from all of your perverted teenage minds, but now I guess y'all wondering what I did do, but I will never tell!

Once we fully dressed ourselves we started to talk and I was more than happy to start the conversation.

"So who are you and why are you here?" I asked. Seems to be two very important questions if you ask me.

"Yes sir! Michelle Tiana, captain of US Brandon Florida division, reporting for duty sir." Her persona seemed to change completely once she realized I am Taichi Yagami. "Me and my squad were travelling into the digital world, because we believed that it was connected to the frequent digimon attacks occurring 5 months ago. However, we could not enter for reasons unknown as you have noticed and notified all the DAYS bases worldwide. Then one day, during a DATS mission against an Ultimate level digimon, my entire squad was defeated aside from me, but I refused to give up. That's when I got one of these." She then showed me a tag with an inverse courage crest symbol. How did she get one of those? I thought to ask that but I decided against it. She might give me more information if I let her continue with the story. Therefore, I continued to listen as she kept talking.

"It temporarily gave me and Reptiledramon enough strength to protect my squad and defeat the Ultimate level digimon with only a champion level one. I looked it up on the DATS databases afterwards and discovered it is a crest. Like the ones, you and the other digidestined had. I also found that I could use the crest to enter the digital world by myself. Taking initiative I took a team into the digital world to find out what was wrong, believing I could save my team by digivolving to mega with the power of the crest if necessary. However, I was wrong. I could not activate the power of the crest and I was attacked by a powerful digimon who killed my entire squad."

"Are you okay?" I asked. I felt sorry for her. She must have been through a lot and it must have been difficult talking about the death of her comrades. I have seen people die in combat before, and it scars you. That is why I brought my friends to the digital world. If there is any group of people I can trust not to die in the hellhole Daisuke described, it be the 11 people who have already done it before. To be honest the ones I am worried about the most are Willis and Kiseki, but hopefully, Jou and Takeru will be able to take care of them respectively.

"I am fine. I have lost friends in combat before. I know it doesn't get easier to deal with the more it happens, but I have to be strong. That is what my crest means. I have the crest of strength. If I am going to live up to that crest then I have to be strong." She said as she looked down at her purple digimon stroking its head.

"Continue then."

"My squad was eliminated by a digimon called Dexdorugoramon. It is the mega level virus form of the digimon I have, Dorimon. As he wiped out my team he told me about the seven demon lords and the evil crests."

"I already know about those. Is there anything else he told you?" I asked

"Yes. It was about those who did not have a crest who opposed their own. Because of the lack of power in our crest, and the constant overflow of sinful energy, new digimon were chosen to bear crest opposing the crests the digidestined possess. He had the crest of weakness and it was in the center of the palm of his hand wear he releases his burst of energy. I was running from him when I ran into you. He apparently was too scared to face the powerful Yggdrasil himself. On the other hand, he could have just been smarter than the both of us." She said. I heard her but I was not listening. I stopped when I heard there were other evil crested digimon. If I were a betting man, I bet anything the digimon I had to face was the evil counterpart of Wargreymon- Blackwargreymon. That just sucks.

"Alright, this is what I know." Then I explained my own situation and gave her the knowledge of the digital world.

"All of the original 12 digidestined who saved the world are here? You brought kids here!" she yelled.

"We were all 11 when we saved the digital world the first time, not counting Hikari and Takeru who were 8 when they saved it the first time. If I were going to trust anybody with my life and with their own in a place like this, it is those guys." I admitted.

"What about the other two who have never been here before? Willis and Kiseki you say."

"Though they don't have the digital world experience we do, Willis is a progidy and the only 14 year old who was allowed ot be part of DATS regardless of his age. He already finished high school so what could they do. Kiseki also is a genius who does underground battles against ad with Daisuke training her combat skills and battling prowess. THey both have great skill in battling along with their digimon and combine that with their intellect they are both valuable allies to have. that is why I allowed them to come."

"Fine then. I'll submit since technically you are my boss." She said

"Here I am not your boss, just your leader. You are free to speak your mind and act as you wish with me. I value the word of all my subordinates and view y'all as comrades." I told her. I could see a blush pass across her face I can hear her voice begin to crack as she tried to tell me something.

"So what is the game plan." She said. As if he was waiting for her to say, that Koromon began to scream. I looked down to see he was fazing in and out of the digital word, as if he was… was… being deleted.

"Michelle, it is the X virus. Yggdrasil must be desperate." Spoke the purple fur-ball.

"Oh no. Are you sure you can handle giving it to him in your condition?" Michelle asked. I am so confused right now, bit I am not going to stand by ignorant of their conversation when it involves the life of my partner.

"What the heck are you talking about?" I yelled squeezing my partner tight against my chest.

"The X virus is a disease Yggdrasil administers to eliminate the digimon of the world. Yggdrasil calls it the X-program. It is activated when the population of the digital world is too high or when he believes the digital world is beyond correction. When we attacked he activated it to eliminate us and eventually the digimon all around will be eliminated." Dorimon said

"Is there a way to save him? Any of them?" I asked with tears forming in my eyes.

"Only one. The digimon must have the X-antibody. It allows the digimon to fight off the X virus and eventually the antibody awakens and makes the digimon transform and become stronger. I have the X-antibody and I gained the strength that came with it when Michelle received her crest of strength. Powerful digimon last longer without the virus, but a digimon in-training that is injured and only has the power of champion digivolutions will not last too long. I'm surprised he lasted the 16 hours."

"We've been asleep for 16 hours!" I yelled in shock changing the subject.

"Focus Taichi. We can worry about that later. The only way to save Koromon is if Dorimon shares his X-antibody with him, but the odds of Dorimon surviving the transfer in this state is minimal. However, it is better to try and save a digimon and possibly have two when in both worse case scenarios, we only lose one." Michelle said. I see why she has the crest of strength. Even in a crisis, she knew how to keep her cool and handle herself properly. It was truly admirable.

"So are you going to do it?" I asked.

"Just lay us both down and I will share the antibody." Dorimon said. Michelle and I did what he said and put the two digimon down. What I saw next I did not expect. Dorimon was pushing his nasty purple digimon lips against Koromon's lips. He was kissing Koromon! Koromon kisses nobody, but Hikari and I. Eww, where did that come from. Well he did kiss me when I was little and it did not bother me so maybe that is why.

When Dorimon parted lips from Koromon, he stopped phasing in and out. Then Dorimon started to.

"Guess I did not have it in me." The little guy said. Here I was complaining about Dorimon kissing my partner and now He was dying because he sacrificed his life for my partner. Well, over my dead body. I do not care about the risk. I was not going to shy away from this because I am scared of my partner dying. They were both going to get out of this.

"Koromon, kiss Dorimon!" I yelled. He shot me a crazy look, but I shot a crazy look back and told him I know what I said. Then he did it. My pink little ball wrapped his ears around Dorimon and forced his lips right against his. It was gross to watch, but I struggled my way through it. I had to be brave.

As Koromon was kissing him they both started to phase in and out of this world, but I kept cheering them on. Eventually an orange light shined from my blanket and I looked to see my crest was there. At the same time, a silver light started to shine from Michelle's crest. Dorimon then digivolved alongside Koromon. In a few moments, standing before me was two healthy rookie level bipedal, dragon digimon. I ran to my partner and hugged the life out him. I was more than happy to see my friend well again. From the corner of my wet eyes, I could see Michelle do the same. She was tightly hugging the purple furred, tiny bat-winged, dinosaur digimon. Agumon was the first to speak to express how he felt about the situation.

"Don't ever tell me to do that again." He said.

"If my knowledge is correct you are going to have to." Dorumon began. "Your friends do not know about the X virus, the X-antibody, or their evil digital counterparts to their crest. We need to warn them and administer the antibody." He said

"You said it has been 16 hours since Yggdrasil began the program. How long do my friends have?" I asked.

"It varies depending on their distance from where the program was initiated. Show me where the closest digidestined to us is then I can tell you." Dorumon said. I pulled out my digivice and checked the locations of my comrades and just my luck the person that was only 20 kilometers away from us had a name rhyming with tomato.

"There are two digivices exactly twenty kilometers away from us, but I rather not head that way." I said.

"Why not? If it's something dealing with the fact why you can't reactivate the new crest you made you can tell me." She said. To be honest, I felt the most comfortable telling her. Sometimes, telling strangers your problems is the best way to overcome them.

"Okay so you obviously know the other two original digidestined Sora and Yamato correct?" I asked. She nodded.

"Well they have been dating for four years now, but broke up about 5 months ago because of something between the three of us. I did not know it, but Sora has had a crush on me since we were little and she told me that when she came to my apartment about a few months ago. The thing is she spent the night at my apartment at the same time. She told me about a fight her and Yamato had, and how she wanted to be with me and I did not know how to handle the situation at all. Girls were honestly not my strength. Anyways, she spent the night and though, we did almost kiss I stopped it. I did not want to betray my best friend like that. At the same time, I wanted to as well. That was the problem. I can't face Yamato anymore knowing I have feelings for Sora and those feelings are reciprocated, but I can't betray my best friend either." I told her.

"So I'm guessing he found out about the spending the night thing." Michelle said

"Well the thing is, is that Yamato came over the next day and asked me had I have seen her as he already went to Mimi's apartment- her BFF since our first digital trip- and process of elimination dictated she would come to my house next as I am her oldest friend."

"I take it that did not go well." Dorumon said

"Not at all." Agumon answered.

"I went to the door and answered with nothing, but some underwear and a tank top on. I told Yamato she would show up at his house later on today, but at the most inappropriate moment Sora woke up and walked out the guest room with nothing but a bra and panties on with a cover wrapped around her body." I said

"Oh you were so screwed." Michelle said. She seems to be enjoying this story all too much. Freaking Americans.

"Basically. Yamato freaked out tried to fight me, Agumon, Biyomon and Gabumon separated us, and though he never asked about what happened we never told him nothing happened anyways. We felt too guilty about the fact we wanted to actually do it anyway." I said. Finally being able to tell somebody this was like freaking catharsis. I have not felt this good since the incident.

"So what I'm getting is that your best friend is mad at you for doing something he thinks you did with his girlfriend, but you never did it, but never told him that either because you feel guilty about wanting to do it?" Michelle asked me.

"Well I guess you could put it that way." I said.

"Then I don't see why you don't just tell him. You did not do anything so you don't have to feel guilty." She said

"Yes I do! I should not be feeling that way toward my best friend's girlfriend! It's not-." I was cut-off by Michelle pressing her lips and body up against mine and kissing me. She began sliding her tongue into my mouth and moving it around while making sounds and pushing close against my body. I did not resist at all. I pulled her in close with my arms and squeezed her tight while falling backwards to the ground with her on top. I opened my eyes to see a shocked and panicking Agumon, but a snickering Dorumon. She finally parted from the kiss before a point began to rise up between her legs and press against hers.

"Do you have a penis?" She asked.

"Huh?" I asked with a super confused look on my face.

"Do you have a penis?" She repeated. "It is a simple yes or no question."

"Yes!" I yelled, slightly offended.

"I know I felt it." She said. Any offense I was feeling quickly melted away and turned into embarrassment. "You see. You are a man, and as a man, you have physical desires and needs that rise to a high point when they are not catered to. When was the last time you had sex?" she asked.

"To do that it requires ever having a girlfriend." I said looking back at my past attempts at asking out girls and being constantly sexually frustrated. She started looking at me as if what I said was too unbelievable.

"So I was… your first… kiss?" She asked shyly with a mild blush coming across her face. I did not get this girl at all.

"Yes you were. I thoroughly enjoyed it though." I said with a smile coming across my face and scratching the back of my head as I felt the huge (now bigger than before) hair i had cover my hand. She shook her head and was trying to regain her composure while climbing from atop me and pacing around the room.

"Ok that explains so much, but makes so little sense. You are THE freaking Taichi Yagami for Christ sake! How have you not had a girlfriend?" She said regaining her ability to speak.

"Well I am sorry. I have been somewhat busy saving the digital world on two occasions, and creating an elite digimon police corps at the age of 14 while maintaining good high school grades. There is not really a lot of time there for having a social life. I never even choked the chicken before." I said. I probably should have left that last part out in hindsight, but it happens.

"You make time! Good grief man you have some willpower. I am surprised you did not attack her on to your bed right then and there. You are telling me, a hot girl you have known for an extremely long period of time shows up at your house confessing her feelings to you-feelings that are requited I may add- and you don't even kiss her. Are you sure you're not gay?" she asked me.

The words 'FUCK NO' were the first that came to mind, but I decided to keep calm and just nod my head.

"Then I would say you are by far the best, best friend I have ever met Taichi Yagami. You need to tell Yamato what you just told me. Well, not everything. Just the bit about not doing anything with his girlfriend even though you wanted too, but you did not want to betray your best friend." She said.

"I personally think that is why he can't activate his crest." Dorumon said.

"You noticed it too. Taichi, you are a brave person who is not scared of rushing into a fight and facing dangerous opponent, but that is not what courage is. Courage is facing something head on even though you are scared out of your mind, as you did when you fought Yggdrasil-which also recreated your crest if you have not noticed- and like when you told Koromon to give his X-antibody to Dorimon even though you knew it might kill him. If that is the case, then the only way I can think of activating that crest so Agumon can go mega again is by doing the one thing you are scared of doing right now confessing how you feel." She said.

"I have never really been good at opening up how I feel to my friends. Why do you think I never told Sora I liked her?" I admitted

"And that is why you need to confess. If you don't then that crest will never have the power it needs to get you to go mega. Doing something you are scared of doing is what makes a person courageous." She said

"No, doing something stupid and surviving is what makes a person courageous. Doing something stupid and failing is just being stupid." I said.

"That sounds pretty accurate." Dorumon admitted.

"Whose side are you on?" Michelle said, agitated by her partner's remark. "Look, just trust me here. If you can't do it by yourself, I will be there beside you the whole time sir. I will be the strength you need to awaken the courage you used to have." She grabbed my hands and started pulling me up from the ground. "I know I'm not exactly the first person you would go to for advice, or to help you in a situation like this, but you have to go to someone so why not me? You need to do this and I will be here with you every step of the way." She said looking into my eyes. I never noticed she had brown eyes, and at the same time, I could not remember Sora, Mimi, or Miyako's eye color. I am not even sure I even knew it. I knew Hikari's, but that did not count because she is my sister. I do not know why, but looking into her eyes just gave me the strength I needed. She was right. I had to face Yamato and tell him how I feel, and not just for me. Not even just for the digital world, but for our friendship as well. If we could fix it, maybe he could create a new friendship crest as well. I looked to my tag lying on my blanket sheets. I wondered when I made it, but then decided it did not matter. I walked over to them and wore the tag the same way I wore my old one.

"You better hurry and pack up then. They are headed this way for some reason, and I don't want them to walk all 20 kilometers just to see us." I said

"That's the Taichi Yagami I have heard so much about." She said pulling out her digivice and packing everything into it. I was ready to go save the digital world and though I am more amped about this goal than I have been since I got here, I could only wonder what happened to the rest of my team in the 16 hours I have been asleep. In the back of my head, I made a mental note to let them know about what I have found out, and about my current situation ASAP. Until I saw them, I could only hope they were ok

**Author's Notes: **_What has happened to the rest of the digidestined while Taichi has slept? Just who exactly is this mysterious girl and what is the connection between her crest and Taichi's? Why is Yamato heading in Taichi's direction? Why is this girl so freaking weird? The answer to one of these questions has already been answered and others shall be on other chapters of Digimon; A New Adventure. Not necessarily the next though. Hope you enjoy hearing things from Takeru's perspective (insert fangirl squealing here ). __**PLEASE LEAVE A FREAKING REVIEW!**_


	4. Hope for a Miracle

**Takeru:**

I traveled here with exactly thirteen digidestined. Of said thirteen digidestined, there are twelve others I have known for a while and prefer collaborating with. Of those twelve, there are eleven I have worked with to save the digital world. Of those eleven, there are four I know for a fact would like to be partnered with me also, either because we wanted to get to know each other better, wanted to protect me, we were best friends, or we shared a DNA digivolving bond. With that being said, what were the odds I would end up somewhere in the digital world with the loud, excitable, star struck, annoying fangirl Kiseki?

I have been walking around with Kiseki for only ten minutes since entering the digital world and I already could not take it. Every second she was either worrying about Daisuke as he fell in a black hole by himself or complaining about the fact the digital world looked like a barren wasteland and she did not see any digimon.

"I already told you, I messaged all of the other digidestined using the D-terminal and I will let you know when they get back to me." I said annoyed.

"There is no time! What if something happened to my precious Daisuke? He's probably all alone surrounded by digimon unable to fight back." She said using that overactive imagination of hers.

"Daisuke is the last person I'd be worrying about right now. He has Veemon with him and He is the only one of us who can digivolve to ultimate right now. On top of that, his ultimate level digimon has the strength of a mega. If there is anyone we should be worrying about, it would be ourselves." I said trying to get her to use her intellect rather than her emotions to think straight. How could she be a freaking genius?

"Fine, then why has nobody messaged us back yet?" she asked.

"Because we have only been here for about 10 minutes and they are probably confused and trying to figure out where they are the same way we were when we arrived in this place." I explained. Kiseki and I landed in a wasteland with holes in the ground, fire erupting in the distance, scary looking trees with crows and vultures perched on their empty branches. It was creeping me out to be honest, but as the experienced one, I knew I had to remain calm and confident otherwise Kiseki would start panicking like a little school girl.

"Points are all taken." She finally admitted with her cheeks puffed up and lips stuck out. She was pouty now and nobody liked to deal with a pouty Kiseki. Not even her partner Veemon.

"Look Kiseki, if we just stay here and wait I'm sure Daisuke will come looking for you. Would it not be more romantic for the brave hero to come rescue the heroine?" V-mon said. We all started calling her Veemon, V-mon because it was easier to differentiate between the two names-wise like that without making Daisuke's Veemon seem superior.

"Oh V-mon you are a genius! Why of course! That makes perfect sense. We will just wait right here until Daisuke either comes rescue me or messages Takeru. He has to be headed this way anyway as I am the only logical person for him to come searching for first." she said.

"Oh brother." I said rolling my eyes.

*_Beep Beep*_

"Looks like I got a message." I said, but before I knew it, Kiseki's D-terminal was beeping as well.

"I don't remember you messaging anybody." I said

"I didn't. It would be pointless for me to message if we are together and you are messaging people. Daisuke was the first to message you I guess which is why I got the message too." She said while pulling out her D-terminal.

"It reads; _Hey Takeru! I am so happy to know you are okay. I don't think I can handle being alone in this place again. I am back to where I first met Lucemon and kind of freaking out. I sent this message to all the people you sent it too as I believe it allows us all to communicate more easily. I wish our cell phones would work in the digital world." _I really could get used to this new Daisuke.

"I'll message him back." I said pulling out my D-terminal. I sent a message about Kiseki and I's current situation, and how I did not receive a reply from the others. After sending the message my D-terminal beeped again as I received another message.

"Who's it from?" Kiseki asked.

"It's from Jou. I will read it aloud. _Takeru, I saw everyone separating and know everyone's groups. While Daisuke is alone, Hikari is with Sora, Koushiro is with Mimi-I'm not entirely okay with that- I'm with Willis, Taichi is alone and Iori is with Ken. Therefore, I sent the message to only Daisuke, Taichi, you, Koushiro, Yamato, and Hikari as I'm sure those two people at the end would be very excited to know you are ok. Koushiro should be messaging us all soon about the situation and maybe he can shed some light on the situation."_

Before I could even respond, I got a message from both Yamato and Koushiro. Though I really wanted to see what my brother said I, decided it is smarter to read Koushiro's first so we can better understand the situation. Once again, I read aloud to Kiseki.

"_Takeru, I received you, Daisuke's and Jou's message and as y'all suspected I have already started putting a plan together. I could not message you first though because Mimi had taken my laptop and forced me to spend time with her and calm her down. It was not an easy task and I think Jou would have been better at it than I would. At any rate, based on Jou's analysis I hooked up my digivice to my laptop to find everyone's location. We are all scattered a fair distance away from each other in different regions on the Server continent. However, we are in those regions based upon our crest and the Demon Lord who opposes it. I have made a map of the digital world based upon the amount of land that particular demon lord has under their control. Jou and Willis are in the land of sloth, I am in Mimi's opposing land of greed, Ken is with Iori in his land of gluttony, Daisuke is of course in pride, Hikari is helping Sora out with her lust, Yamato and Miyako have to face envy together as both their crests oppose him, and you my friend are stuck with Kiseki with wrath… Something about that is just super funny lol." _I think I almost cried when I read that last part. As if, Kiseki was not chaotic enough.

Daisuke sent a message asking about the location of Taichi to which Koushiro responded by saying he was safer the safest. He was in the land of Yggdrasil. Then Daisuke mentioned how he was picking up a digivice near him and that on Koushiro's map there was a person with a digivice near Taichi's location. He messaged us saying, "_I am moving toward the location of the unidentified digivice as they may be the individual responsible for releasing Ogudomon. I know it could be dangerous, but I may be able to convince them to become our ally. I will keep you updated on how the confrontation goes. If I am defeated please come save me."_

Hikari quickly messaged back saying "_Sora says what you are doing is stupid and I agree. Don't do something reckless like Taichi used to. We do not know the powers of the individual in question, and though Veemon has the power of a mega, she may have multiple digital allies. We need you to remember your crest. You cannot do everything on my own so please rendezvous with me and Sora as we are closer to you."_

Koushiro and I messaged agreeing with Hikari and Sora, but Kiseki kept arguing against us. I had to admit I did not want Daisuke around Hikari when I am not there and the matchmaker Sora around, but now was not the time to be jealous. I mean I did not have anything to be jealous of anyways. Hikari and I are just friends.

Daisuke respond "_As tempting as it may be to see your pretty face ;) I have a job to do. I don't think that I can take anyone out on my own at this point, but I believe that if there is another person here whether they be the one who released Ogudomon or not, they may need our help or, if they're in the digital world they may possibly be a crest bearer. In other words we may need their help." _

Iori also messaged saying "_Ken and I agree with Daisuke's decision. There is a reason that another person is in the digital world besides us and we need to find out why he or she is here, how did that person get here and what he or she knows. They will more than likely prove to be an ally as Lucemon even said a kid did it by accident so if this person is responsible they are probably only here to correct the mistake. In addition, at this point if I were going to trust anybody with taking on an unknown foe, it would be the one who knows how to use his or her crest already and has a digimon near mega level strength. Daisuke fits both those criteria and if someone is still capable of defeating him despite that, then adding two mere champions to the mix won't do anything. That would just be putting even more people at harm. Daisuke needs to take this risk, as it is the only way to gain more info, identify our enemies if the individual is one, and prevent harm from reaching any of the other members of the team. We need to trust Daisuke's leadership and fighting capabilities and hope he can get through this."_

I then messaged everyone saying Daisuke can go then. I it was me having hope in Daisuke's abilities that were going to give him strength then I was just going to have to do just that. I wanted my crest back as bad as any person did and though I may have to put Daisuke at risk to get it, true hope only awakens when one faces a true risk or danger.

Daisuke told us he was going in and we Kiseki and I just looked at our digivices in anticipation.

"You think he made the right decision?" Kiseki asked me.

"You have been completely acting under the belief Daisuke should be leader and make the decisions and now that he is you're not going to trust him? You just got to hope for his safety Kiseki, because when you have that even miracles are possible." I said trying to stay positive. Kiseki rushed to give me a hug and thanked me for being a good friend to her while she was being so bothersome. I could not help but hug her back.

*_Beep Beep*_

I heard the sound come from both Kiseki's and my own D-terminal. Must be from Daisuke. We both checked our D-terminals, but as soon as she looked upon the screen of her D-terminal a shriek escaped her lips. She could speed read. I on the other hand was going to have to read the normal way, but guessing from her scream the news Daisuke sent was not good.

I read, "_The digidestined is a girl and as soon as I approached her she attacked me saying something about I should not be here. I think she is working with Lucemon, but I can't be sure that I see a tag and crest around her neck. I don't know what is happening people, but her digimon is an even match for Veedramon and I'm going to have to go ultimate. I'll message y'a" _the message cut-off there.

"Oh my Kami! Will he be ok? We should have not sent him alone. Why else would the text end so abruptly? We have to help him." Kiseki said panicking. She has officially experienced her first digital crisis. There not fun at all.

*_Beep Beep*_

It was Hikari. "We_ need to help Daisuke now! He is essential to the team as the third in command and I don't want him to get hurt. Koushiro, Takeru, what should we do?" _This was not good. Hikari was panicking. Hikari should never panic. Panicking is an act of pessimism, and negativity, things the light does not stand for.

*_Beep Beep*_

It was from Koushiro. "_It does not matter! I am second in command and as I have that rank, I will tell everyone what to do. We need to move fast. I have deduced which demon lords are weaker based on the amount of land under their control. Mimi's, Miyako/Yamato's, and Jou's are the weakest and there are people relatively close to all those area so these people should move to help them. Hikari and Sora should move to help Daisuke and get him into a weaker zone. Iori and Ken rendezvous with Mimi and I to help us defeat the envy demon lord and get our crest. Takeru and Kiseki will go help Willis and Jou who are very close by, and Yamato and Miyako should get the aide of Taichi and whomever he is with before doing anything. I don't know why, but his digivice teleported from one place on the map to somewhere else and y'all need to find out why. Understood?" _I was going to text back yes before Willis sent us all a message.

"_Guys- Lopmon has digivolved to ultimate and is attacking us! He says he is one of the deva Daisuke mentioned and Jou and I are battling him now with Gargomon and Ikkakumon, but any help would be much appreciated!"_

_*Beep Beep*_

It was from Hikari. "_We are also being attacked by one of the Deva as well and we are outmatched completely. I take it y'all are preoccupied as well and this was an organized attack. I don't think we can make it. We can't win guys! They are too strong and if you are not being attacked yet get out of the digital world now!" _This was not good. Hikari was losing her light. Koushiro's plan was falling apart so his knowledge must be dwindling or at least that must be what he is thinking and Lopmon has once again become Antylomon. This was super bad. Everybody was acting the opposite of his or her crest and I did not know what to do to help. I had to stay calm thou. I know that much. I have to believe in them. As long as I have hope, a miracle will happen.

*_Beep Beep*_

It was Yamato. "_We are not going to Taichi's location as it may be compromised and Koushiro's plans have not worked thus far. We are going to head straight for that envy digimon and defeat it through teamwork." _How stupid could my brother be? Just because you are going to fight alongside a friend does not mean you are acting out of friendship. You are abandoning you are best friend to face an unknown danger by himself while also downing the smartest friend you have on his intellect. Not good. I just had to believe in my friends though. I had to have hope.

*_Beep Beep*_

It is Iori. "_Regardless of the current situation and what is happening we should all trust Koushiro's plan. He is usually right, as the bearer of the crest of knowledge, and is one of the few digidestined not having his crest nullified by a dark crest. Please remember the origin of your crest people and DO NOT LOSE HOPE. Especially you Takeru. We are coming Koushiro." _That was probably the most reassuring thing I heard all day. It just so happened to be my DNA digivolving partner was the one to say something that made sense and. Things were starting to look better, and all I had to do was keep hope.

"Takeru, A digimon is coming and my digivice says that it is an ultimate." Kiseki told me. I could really use that miracle right about now. I turned my head to see a centaur looking sheep digimon holding a bow with an arrow knocked and ready to launch. It also had a batch of arrows strapped to its back to launch a never-ending series of strikes right at us.

"Ahh you must be the digidestined and y'all must be their pathetic traitorous digimon. I hope you enjoy being deleted." The digimon said. It had a deep, but obviously female voice. It released the string and launched the arrow at Patamon and I ready to kill us. I pushed Patamon out of the way, and with the help of physics, used the force I directed at Patamon that also acted on me to move myself out of the way. The arrow hit somewhere far behind us into the jagged wasteland ground and cause even more cracks to form in the jagged earth.

"Takeru, be careful. That is an ultimate level digimon and one of the deva. She bares the legendary bow, Bao Gong that can reach to the heavens and shatter the earth." Kiseki said reading the data she got form her digivice.

"Great. I was honestly beginning to think our day could not get any worse." I told her sarcastically with a smile on my face. I was the experienced one and if I could ease her fears by staring danger in the face while still being happy, then she could.

"Patamon, since this is an ultimate level digimon that is not of the demon family, Angemon will not be much help so let's armor digivolve into a real battle horse and show this wannabe sheep what we are all about." I told my partner lifting my D3.

"Ready when you are Takeru." He told me back confidently

"Alright then; Digi-armor energize!"

"**Patamon armor digivolve to… Pegasusmon, the flying hope!"**

"Hey! Don't leave us out the mix. You ready V-mon?" Kiseki asked her partner.

"Always down for a good brawl." V-mon said.

"Then let's digivolve."

"**V-mon digivolve to… Exveemon!"**

Standing before me now was a giant man dragon digimon with a metal blade horn and an X across his torso along with a normal sized golden house with wings, and yellow mane, and yellow digi-armor on its feet, face, and chest.

"Time for an astrology lesson Pajiramon; if you're bow and arrows can reach the heavens, what else in space are they capable of hitting?" Pegasusmon asked as I climbed on his back and he galloped into the sky.

"The god of the digital world Yggdrasil of course." She said focusing her arrow on Pegasusmon and me.

"No, the stars!" I yelled

"Star shower!" Pegasusmon yelled, releasing a blast of stars from his flapping wings toward the sheep centaur.

"Is that all. Bao Gong!" she yelled. The next thing I know, she is cancelling out all of Pegasusmon's stars with her arrows she was releasing at speed, much too rapid.

"Remember, I said you could hit them. Go V-mon!" I yelled to the digimon who snuck behind Pajiramon.

"Vee-punch." Exveemon yelled Cocking his fist back for a knockout blow.

"I don't think so." Pajiramon said as she lifted her hind legs and stomped her hooves into the ground quickly. The pounding cause the earth to quake and sent waves of energy on the ground toward Exveemon's feet knocking him both over and backwards.

"That would not have happened if we could armor digivolve!" Kiseki yelled.

"Sorry. Only One digi-egg per person and only one of each crest in existence. Maybe you can find the digimental of, miracles." I told her trying to cheer her up over Exveemon's defeat. In one hit, he had already dedigivolved into V-mon leaving both Pegasusmon and I to fend for ourselves. I had hope for victory though. If I did, a miracle could happen. I told Kiseki that, she believed it, and now I need to.

"Equus beam" My partner shouted shooting a green energy ray from his forehead. The arrows from the bow Bao Gong counteracted the blast.

"Pathetic." The sheep centaur digimon said quickly nocking several arrows onto the bow. Pegasusmon and I bobbed and weaved through the sky trying to dodge the arrows and Pegasusmon's armor blocked the one's that did hit. Pegasusmon silently used his Wind Mane attack on Pajiramon believing the tiny needle would be impossible to block with her large and not as quick moving multitude of arrows.

That did not matter though. She countered our attack not with a barrage of arrows, but rather one arrow released at supersonic speed. The wind whooshed by knocking the needles out of the way as the arrow collided into Pegasusmon's chest armor cracking it.

"Pegasusmon!" I screamed in worry for my partner. He neighed a loud neigh as he and I came crashing down from the sky. He hit the ground hard as I landed atop him and he dedigivolved back into Patamon.

"Did you really think a pathetic Pegasus was a match for the king of the horse beast; the centaur?" She said, galloping toward us and holding an arrow at our face. I am scared out of my mind. She is going to kill me. She is literally going to kill both Patamon and me and I could do nothing. She shattered my digi-egg of hope making it impossible to armor digivolve, and Angemon lacked the raw power needed to take out an ultimate. There was no hope. What was there to hope in? There was no bright side to this situation and no chance for victory. In a digital world corrupted by so much darkness how could I even conceive the possibility that there would be a chance of hope in this situation.

I decided to grab Patamon and started to squeeze him tight against my chest. My eyes are shut tight and my body was ready to receive the painful arrow ready to take my life. I had given up

"Vee-headbutt!" I heard V-mon yell. I looked to see Pajiramon cut-off guard and knocked onto her side as V-mon head-butted her from her left side (it looked like the right since I was in front of her).

"Did you really think we would give up just because you are an ugly looking sheep?" V-mon said with Kiseki behind him still ready to fight.

"Takeru we cannot give up. You told me that with hope, even miracles could happen. Just because it has not come yet does not mean it won't. I have to keep trying. We cannot give up." Kiseki bravely told Pajiramon. She did have a lot in common with Daisuke and Taichi, but she also was smarter and a better friend than the both of them. She really took to what I said and even went as far as to put all of her hope into me.

"She is right Takeru." Patamon began. "You are not just the hope that is meant to find the light yourself. You are everyone's hope. The hope that can guide all to the light. You and your crest very existence is meant to give hope and have you not done that with Kiseki? If you have hope, you create hope within others and as you said with that hope, miracles can happen! Boom Bubble!" Patamon yelled enthusiastically. He was climbing up with his wounded chest and bruised body the entire speech, leading up to his big attack.

He was right. I cannot give up yet. Now was not the time to give up on everything. Too many people were counting on me. I am the hope of the digital world, the hope of my team, and I need to use that hope to find the light in this dark situation and win!

Then Patamon began to glow yellow. Then I noticed I was glowing yellow as well. Before I knew it, the light had covered my entire body and healed my wounds. It felt warm and comforting, and revitalized something inside of me. It was the will to fight. When the light dissipated, I noticed my grip was tight around tag in my right hand, and crest in my left.

"Oh no a crest! I thought they were all destroyed!" Pajiramon screamed in fear.

"You are right they were. That would mean this is my own hope. I made this, and I am going to use it to defeat you!" I yelled.

"Takeru, I am too tired to digivolve." Patamon said.

"What!" Kiseki, V-mon, and I yelled. "How? When Daisuke got his crest the light healed him." Kiseki finished.

"I don't know why, but in this condition I can barely pull off champion." He said.

"If only we could digivolve again." V-mon said. The words Patamon told me began to replay in my mind and I understood what I had to do with my crest. Remembering what I did as a child, I pointed my crest at Kiseki and watched as a light shot from the crest into her D3 and a light from my D-terminal was sent to hers.

"Kiseki, how about you take that hope and make a miracle!" I yelled out to her.

Pajiramon was battling the struggling Patamon and V-mon the whole while. They made it difficult for her by staying close and preventing the use of her bow, and whenever she tried to stomp on the ground again Patamon would grab V-mon as he leapt into the air and carry him over the waves.

"You ready to digivolve V-mon?" she asked her partner after pulling out her D-terminal and seeing the present my crest gave to her.

"I was like five minutes ago!" He yelled obviously complaining about having to be in combat with an ultimate level digimon in his rookie form.

"Then let's do it. Digi-armor energize!" she yelled.

**V-mon armor digivolve to… Sagitarrimon, the galloping hope!**

I cannot believe it. I mean I know what I am seeing and it was partially my plan, and I hoped that the plan worked, but I was still in complete awe. She got V-mon to armor digivolve with my digi-egg. It was incredible.

"That's impossible!" Pajiramon said.

"It's a miracle!" Patamon said in contrast.

"Nope, it's just a Kiseki." I said smiling at the both of them. I looked at my digivice and tried to get an idea of what digimon was standing before us. I found out Sagitarrimon is an armor digivolution of V-mon donning the body of a centaur. The animal part of the body is equipped with the armor of Raindramon while the human half is Flamedramon's excluding the head, which is also equipped with Raindramon's armor. He is the leader and most powerful of the centaur digimon and uses a bow that he can even launch while galloping at full speed. He looked powerful and considering he is the most powerful of the centaurs, that at least makes him more powerful than Pajiramon.

"Patamon, le's back off. I think we should let Kiseki have her first digi-battle in the digital world alone." I said

"You think you can beat me alone just because you have the leader of the centaurs on your side?" Pajiramon questioned.

"I don't think anything. All I can do is hope." I said

"Cause with a little hope, even a miracle can happen. Go Sagitarrimon!" Kiseki said

Sagitarrimon released three nocked arrows at Pajiramon while galloping toward the deva. Sagitarrimon knocked Pajiramon to the ground with a tackle after she countered his series of arrow with a flurry of her own.

"You don't like being on the ground either now do you?" Sagitarrimon asked conceited as he continued to gallop around the area.

"You mother-"

"Uh-uh, there are children present." Sagitarrimon said cutting Pajiramon off by shooting an arrow in her knew.

"She used to be a deva, then Sagitarrimon gave her an arrow in the knee." Kiseki said rubbing her nose. "Let's finish it Sagitarrimon!"

Sagitarrimon began to gallop faster in a circle around the deva as she attempted to rise from the ground. Once he reached a certain speed, he used the fist of flames Flamedramon wears to release several flame arrows into the sky.

"Meteor Gallop!" He roared.

"I'm over here idiot." Pajiramon said insulting Sagitarrimon's marksmanship.

"How about you take a look up." He said. We all did. None of us believed what we saw. In the air were multiple giant fireballs falling into the circle Sagitarrimon made in his gallop. They looked like meteors.

"Burn bitch." He said turning his back to the deva and walking toward Kiseki, He slowly dedigivolved back into V-mon as the meteors showered onto the deva, incinerating her entire body and burning it into digital data.

"That… was… so… awesome." Were the only words Kiseki could utter and I was in complete agreement.

"I was hoping something like that happened." I said laughing.

"That was freaking amazing! You can armor digivolve. That is so cool. Your armor was the best and you were like 'you're going down Pajiramon' and she was like 'oh yea prove it' and you were like 'you're already dead' It was awesome!" Kiseki yelled excitedly. She is like a little kid.

"Were you ever scared at any point during that fight?" I asked her shocked by her ability to be so happy. A simple no was the answer she gave me before continuing to jump for joy with V-mon. I repeat and stand by the statement- she is just like Daisuke.

"What's next?" Patamon asked me as he sat upon my hat.

"Well we notify Koushiro about what happened and move to meet up with Willis and Jou ASAP." I said

"But aren't you worried about Hikari?" Kiseki asked me. I think she also wants to head in that direction as Daisuke is supposed to meet with Hikari at some point also. In addition, she was right. The prime concern I had right now was Hikari. The negative thoughts she was having were so dark and unlike her, I am scared she will end up back in the dark ocean. However, I had to trust Koushiro. He was the smartest person I know and if the young Iori is wise enough to follow his commands then I should follow his lead and do it regardless of my personal feelings.

"Yes I am, but she has Daisuke and Sora looking after her, and those are the two people I trust the most with taking care of Hikari, excluding Taichi. We have our own job to do. We have to go help Jou and Willis. They do not have any crest to help them fight and are the most vulnerable of all of us right now to attack. Besides, I am not just the hope that helps me find the light, I help all people find their light, and I must share my hope with them so they can find their light the way you found yours." I said smiling,

"I really don't like that Willis guy, but I trust you Takeru. Please lead the way." She said opening the red carpet so I could walk. I took my step forward following the map on my D3 hoping it would lead me straight to the light. The light in the heart of my comrades.


	5. Darkness In Humility

**Author's Notes: Digimon is a property of Toei animation, Bandai, Fuji TV, Wiz, and Akiyoshi Hongo. Please support the official release. I do however own the OC's, the idea for this story and the plot so do not imitate my work or I will sue.**

_I am really sorry! Super-duper sorry for the long wait. The flash drive is still not fixed (mostly because it cost 500 dollars to do so and I don't have a job), so this story was not even intended to be the next chapter. This is my chapter 7 actually, but it can work as chapter 5 since it does not reference anything that has taken place in the last two chapters. The reason why I wanted to wait to do this chapter is because I did not want to give y'all another Daisuke chapter so soon, but I guess I don't have a choice at this point. I promise I will post another chapter in less than 2 months and more than likely by the end of this one. Also the Naruto chapter will be having an update relatively soon so those who like both fanfics have totes to look forward to._

**Daisuke:**

There is a reason I am the leader and not Takeru. I just have not figured out why. Unlike Takeru who is calm, nice, helpful, likes to play it smart and safe I am hyperactive, opinionated, love to play the hero, brash and dangerous. The worst combination about all of those things is that I do not know how to play the bad boy to get girls, I am not funny, and I have an unrequited crush for a girl I will do anything to prove I'm the one for her. When you think about it, it makes sense that I would not listen to the advice she just gave me and follow the probably evil and very powerful digidestined that is roaming the very forest I met the digimon that almost killed me. Why am I leader again?

I just got messages that everyone separated when we entered the digital world. Rather than going to Hikari's location to protect her I am doing the exact thing she does not want me to do. Would not a leader take into account the interest of the team as a whole rather than a gut feeling he has? Maybe I should ask Veemon.

"Hey Veemon, do you think I am making the right decision following this digivice signal. I mean, what if this person is more powerful than us, we lose, and he finds out the location of all the other digidestined by using my digivice?" I asked

"Wow Daisuke I never considered that. Maybe we should turn around and head to Hikari." Veemon answered, as if he never realized the gravity of their actions.

"Thanks Veemon. You sure do know how to give good advice." I said sarcastically. I had not been feeling myself lately and I was hoping he could cheer me up. Even after the nice things, Hikari and Takeru said something is bothering me. Even though I have the crest of humility and always bragged about things, what reason do I have to brag?

I am not smart like Iori, Takeru could probably beat me in a fight, Miyako is much more mature, my attitude is a lot less peppy than Hikari when she is not in one of her moods, and I don't have handsome looks like Ken. What do I have? What makes me a person that is deserving of leadership? What makes me exceptional? Is the reason I got the crest of humility; the fact I do not have any remarkable traits about me to be cocky or confident about in the first place? Is what I am doing now just going to lead me to failure because I do not have anyone with me to cover for my flaws? I hope not because the reason I decided to do this is to prove to myself that I am exceptional and capable of doing cool things.

Now if I die because of my stubborn and rash decision-making, which I told Hikari I am not basing this decision on, I guess I die knowing there is nothing exceptional about me whatsoever and I am a liar.

Veemon and I are very close to the digidestined and in a few seconds, we would know who released the Seven Great Demon Lords.

"Pyro Sphere!" I heard a loud digimon yell. I turned to find a giant fireball heading straight toward me and I had no chance of dodging it. It is far too close.

"V-head-butt!" Veemon yelled as he jumped head first into the fire to protect me. The fire singed his body while sending him back into me, but luckily, I am able to catch him. Too bad when I did the momentum kept him coming and knocked me into a tree.

"What are you doing here?" I heard another voice say. It sounded strangely familiar, but still different. At any rate, it is definitely feminine. I looked up to see a red and black dinosaur staring at me alongside a figure in a black cloak.

"I think I should ask u that question?" I boldly stated. Whether my idiocy or bravery be the reason not many things scared me. The only thing that does is knowing my friends are in danger. If anything would happen to them… and yet still I did not go protect them when they needed me most. I was too preoccupied with proving my own abilities. I am a terrible friend and ally and as such how can I be a good leader? Once again, I am feeling like Takeru would be much better for the job. He would never tackle something so dangerous on his own when he knows Hikari may be in danger.

"This is not the time for games. Do you not see the digital world right now? This world has become a dangerous, desolate hellhole where the digimon are too busy deleting each other to stop the people responsible for it, and that is in the good areas! You need to get out of here now." She yelled.

"I can't leave. I have something I need to do first." I responded. I do not know why she is bragging about the danger she put the digital world as if she were trying to warn me. Normally the bad guy says it to threaten and scare me. I guess they finally realized that never works.

"Then I guess I will make it. Knock them out Guilmon." She commanded her digimon.

"Yes mam! Rock Breaker!" The Guilmon yelled picking up his paw-like lizard hands to bring down like a sledgehammer. This time though I am ready to dodge. I dived to the right dodging the hit and taking Veemon with me as the digimon slammed its hand against the tree behind me. It split in half.

"Veemon get it together. I need you to get ready to battle." I said trying to inspire my partner.

"Why do I feel like I just went a round with Agumon?" My partner asked me rubbing his head. I never even realized the blast was actually hard enough to knock him unconscious. These guys must be very strong even if I take into account that was a sneak attack. Veemon and I train with Agumon and Taichi all the time and they are the only people that knocked

"Cause you just met his bigger cousin Guilmon I think." I said smiling.

"Haha. That was funny. Ooops.

" The masked figure said bringing the sleeve of her cloak up to where I guess her mouth is to keep from talking.

"Wow, an evil digidestined actually likes my jokes. This just does not add up. Are you sure you're a bad guy?" I asked. Of course, I am not serious but if I meet a person who likes my jokes I might as well keep them up. Not like anybody else laughs at them.

"I am not a bad guy! I am trying to protect you, you idiot! The digital world is not a safe place for anybody. That is why I have been using the power of my crest to seal up the television sets so nobody could enter. Now I do not know how you got in here, but if you will not leave voluntarily, I will make you! Let's go Guilmon." the cloaked female said. She must be trying to trick me with the ambiguity of her sentence. The crest she has must be one of the dark crests given to her by one of the Seven Demon Lords.

**Guilmon digivolve to… Growlmon!**

Growlmon basically looked like a giant Guilmon. All that changed is the size as it got way bigger, it grew hair and horns while also getting blades on his elbows

"Pyro Blaster!" The Growlmon yelled releasing a large quantity of blazing fire from his mouth. Veemon and I dodged by diving in different directions.

"Veemon, let's show her that we mean business." I said.

"On it." Veemon said He jumped toward the champion level digimon and began the digivolutions process.

**Veemon digivolve to… Veedramon!**

Veedramon tackled Growlmon into the ground hard landing on top of him. With the red dinosaur pinned to the ground, I told Veedramon to use a V-breath arrow max on the Growlmon blasting the digimon in the face. However, while we blasted Growlmon he put some type of glowing electrical energy on his elbow blades and knocked Veedramon off him by hitting him with them.

"Whoa, they really are tough. I need to message the guys." I said. As I was almost done typing and sending my message until I ran into a giant turkey and accidentally pressed the send button on the D-terminal.

"We have come to slay the one who stands against the Seven Demon Lords. If you are not involved, stay out of our way." The giant turkey said. Honestly, I could describe in great detail what is happening to me right now, but I do not think it will matter much once you know. While Veedramon continued to battle Growlmon a giant golden turkey, a brown boar, and a green crawling eastern style dragon surrounded me. Yes, this is what happened to me. I told you the very detailed descriptions of the digimon would be unnecessary.

"I'm not scared of you. Let's find out who you are?" Pulling out my digivice, I scanned all three of the digimon. Things did not look good. Not only were they all ultimate level digimon, but they are also Devas. The turkey is Sinduramon, the Gigantic Boar that is probably big as a Whamon is Vikaralamon, and lastly is Majiramon the dragon. The worst part is that two of the three Deva can fly so even if I try to get on Aeroveedramon there is a chance I would get into a two on one aerial battle trying to escape. However, I like my chances two on one over four on one,

"Well this is very bad. Veedramon we have to step it up a notch. I hope this crest still works. Time to go Ultimate!" I said.

**Veedramon digivolve to… Aeroveedramon**

I ran to my partner, and moved away from the three Devas. Aeroveedramon grabbed me in his right hand and took me into the air as high as possible where we hovered above the four evil digimon and the one evil digidestined. Strangely enough, they were not even looking at us. The Deva are heading toward the Growlmon.

"There is no way we can take out all of those guys by ourselves. We need to rendezvous and go help the others or at least force them into an aerial battle. I think you would at least have the advantage there. I got a message that Hikari is in trouble as well and since they are the closest to us it is only logical to go see her first." I explained to Aeroveedramon.

"You just want to use that as an excuse to go see Hikari again and apologize to her for being stubborn and rash again huh?" Aeroveedramon confidently said trying to taunt me.

"I guess your strength is not the only thing to improve when you digivolve huh? Let us go. Something bothers me though. How did those guys know how I look when the only person that saw me before is Lucemon?" I said. I mean, of course he meant me when he said the one who opposes the Seven Demon Lords. I am the only digidestined who faced any of the demon lords so that is only logical conclusion. Yet I still have this gut feeling that I am wrong.

"Is that the cloaked girl?" Aeroveedramon said. We looked down below us to see Growlmon taking a pummeling by the three digimon. Man am I an idiot. That girl really was trying to help me. She must have been the one the Deva were referring. At any rate, that girl is in trouble and even if what I am thinking now is wrong and she is not our ally; I would never not lend a helping hand to a damsel in distress.

"Guess it's time to go lend a hand Aeroveedramon. You in the mood for a 3 on 1?" I asked

"Well I am on a one win winning streak with those so why not. Hang on tight Daisuke cause we are going to be going in fast!" He said and the next thing I know we are diving at high speed toward the deadly digimon to save a girl.

Must be Tuesday.

"V-Wing Blade!" Aeroveedramon shouted covering the front of his body from wingtip to wingtip in the V-shaped energy. The nose and majority of Aeroveedramon's body collided with the Boar as he rushed to tackle Growlmon and the wing tip to the right hit Majiramon and the left wingtip hit Sinduramon. The Three Devas Normally would have been defeated in a single hit by the blow but taking into consideration their size, power, and that we had to split the attack between the three. Aeroveedramon only sent them back a couple of meters. I jumped off before he made the collision and miraculously rolled toward the girl landing in an embarrassing position, as I was right in front of her. The cloaked lady just looked at me. I tried to make out her face past the cloak but it was too dark. All I saw was purple hair.

"Nice landing." She said.

"A thank you would be nice!" I said. Geez I never met a mean girl before. Closest thing our team has is Mimi and she is more of a prissy airhead who knows not what she says rather than a jerk.

"Thanks for what? I was running from these guys anyway trying to keep low and close all the gateways to the real world before I get out myself. You slowed me down so they caught up with me. If you would have not hindered me this would not be a problem in the first place."

"I hindered you?! You attacked me before I even saw you. You just started trying to kick me out the digital world." I responded.

"I was, and am trying to protect you. This is not a place for reckless idiots like you. I have already kicked out several people who have gotten in here trying to have fun in this dangerous place." She said.

"Well I am not any reckless idiot. I am the greatest, most brave and friendliest reckless idiot you will ever find." I said proudly, and that is when I finally understood my crest and why I achieved leadership. I always knew about all the great things my friends were capable of doing. I also always knew what I am capable of doing. When I am not acting on what I know my friends are capable of doing that is acting under pride, but when I act as if I don't know what I am capable of doing that is not humility. That is self-pity, a lack of confidence and acting without courage. I work under both courage and friendship, which is what makes humility. I am brave and reckless and will do anything to protect not just my friends but people in general. That is why I am good at making friends.

"I am Daisuke Motomiya, the courageous, reckless, and most friendly idiot out there and I am not going to stand by and let a girl be attacked! I came here to save the digital world and my friends and that is what I will do!" I yelled. I do not know why I said that aloud but it sure felt good. It did until the girl started laughing at me again.

"What is so funny?" I asked as I leered at her angrily. She looked at me with the cloak still covering her face.

"It's just funny that you are like this. I do not think I have ever met a guy like you and do not worry it is a compliment as I do not like most boys. At any rate, I think I will let you stay and help me fight these guys off. I can use a little help so why not. I will let you know though; I did not need your help. I have everything I need right here." She said as she pulled the crest from the inside of her cloak showing me a digital symbol. The symbol in fact looked like the one on her digimon Growlmon. I guess she really is on our side.

"Well if you have one of those you should be able to go Ultimate. I am going to take on the rooster and dragon in the sky while you face the giant boar one on one in a ground battle." I said.

"You really are reckless if you think you can handle two digimon at once by yourself. Go ahead, Growlmon and I can handle everything down here on our own." She said. I ran up to my partner and jumped onto his horn. He had helping Growlmon who is still around his size, up. I told him the plan and we are just about ready to take off.

"Hey Daisuke. Two more things." She said.

"Yeah, what is it?" I asked.

She pulled down her cloak and said, "My name is Kurayami Yami and I want to thank you for helping me".

I want to thank her. I want to thank her bad, but I am just too shocked. A blush came over my face and everything as I stared at the girl who wished me off. It may just be my imagination, but I swear aside from the long purple hair, she looks just like Hikari.

**Kurayami:**

As I watched the boy fly off into the sky, I prepared myself for a fight. Standing before me is two Deva digimon, but the boy has a plan for getting rid of those two. This means I only have to take down one of the monstrously strong digimon. Should not be that hard.

"Digivolve Growlmon!" I yelled

"Can I get candy afterwards?" My partner asked me giving a puppy face.

"What?" I asked cut-off guard by his question.

"It is just that I have not had any sweets since being in the digital world and I really want some badly. Besides I got hurt pretty bad waiting for you to help me digivolve." He said pouting.

"Where do you expect me to get candy from anyway?"

"I know you are hiding chocolate in that cloak. I can smell it."

"Figures. Never try to hide something with a sweet scent from a digimon that can track things with his nose. All right, I will give you one chocolate bar, but you have to win ok. Plus, for the record, I had a plan involving the crest help you so don't worry." I explained giving in to my partner's wishes.

"Suuuuure you did. So long as you don't give all that chocolate to your new boyfriend I am happy." The digimon said putting a huge smile on his face. It did not look cute since he is Growlmon and has huge razor sharp teeth right now, but it still made me blush. Alternatively, maybe it is the fact he just said Daisuke is my boyfriend.

"Just shut-up and digivolve already!" I said while my crest glowed a black light.

**Growlmon digivolve to… Wargrowlmon!**

Now instead of a regular dinosaur I have a cybernetic one. His upper body is covered in Chrome Digizoid that is red on the top half and white on the bottom. Attached to the shoulder parts of the Digizoid armor are to vernier allowing him to both fly and increase his tackling power or movement speed. In between the vernier, is a long metal cord called the "Assault Balancer" is quite heavier than it looks and it use is to balance Wargrowlmon with all of his new armor. He has a bit attached to his jaw to prevent him from burning out the energy in his armor too quickly and covering both of his arms is long blades called pendulum blades, which now replace the elbow blades. Lastly, his harness has the symbol of my crest located on it and on the rest of his body are other digital symbols.

"Like the new outfit?" I asked my partner.

"Don't get too cocky little girl." The giant boar began. "That guy left you all alone and now you will pay for the annoyances you have caused our masters."

"I'm telling you Daisuke what we were fighting was a giant gecko and a peacock." Aeroveedramon said from above yelling. They sure did know how to be discrete.

"And I am telling you, it was a giant Lizard and Turkey!" Daisuke retorted back. Obviously, this was their method for getting the beast attention, but these are the holy and legendary Deva. Surely, digimon of this standard would not fall for a silly trick.

"First he attacks us like a drunken idiot then calls us names! I am a dragon you idiot a dragon!" yelled Majiramon with Sinduramon following not too far behind.

Apparently, I am wrong.

"I thought he was a chameleon." Wargrowlmon said confused. I just laughed.

"Don't get too happy girly cause now you face me. I am Vikaralamon and I am the largest and most powerful of the Deva." He said.

"I will finish you in one hit. No let me make it even better, I will do it in one hit and I will give you the first one." I said goading the digimon into a fight.

"Foolish human." The digimon said never releasing his large grin.

"Bao Ran!" the digimon yelled sending a blue light with wheels around it from its mouth. The blast hit Wargrowlmon head on but did no damage. It was not meant to. The blast of blue light trapped Wargrowlmon in a blue ball where he could not move

"You already know that as a Deva I have a treasure weapon. Mine is actually one I produce like Sinduramon called the treasure wheel or 'Bao Ran". It is a wheel of light, which has different effects depending on its color. Green heals people, red hurts them, yellow makes a plate and puts the things I want on the plate for me to eat and blue traps them in a blue ball." Vikaralamon stated.

"Don't you think the yellow color is a little weird?" I asked.

"It is very useful actually since I don't have arms to eat with or a neck." He answered.

"I would tell you to make your move, but since you can't I guess I will take your turn. Fusion Ball!" He yelled releasing the red Bao Ran to hurt Wargrowlmon and then ram him into the mountainside. Sadly, the mountain is miles away so it took quite a ramming.

"This is what happens to those that are too prideful human. They are crushed."

"And then there are those who underestimate their opponents and get blown into tiny little pieces of digital dust." I said. Then the entire front of Vikaralamon began to lift into the air until his whole body was there. When he was all the way up with the front of his body facing down I could see Wargrowlmon pushed into the crater in the mountain lifting the giant boar by his tusk and using his vernier to help.

"Our turn." I said

"Atomic Blaster!" Wargrowlmon yelled as two particle beams released from the barrels in his Chrome Digizoid armor. The Two particle beams converged and completely annihilated Vikaralamon until all that was left is his deleted data.

"Never underestimate the power of a lady and her pet dinosaur." I said

"Is that why you still watch Barney?" Wargrowlmon asked making my face redder than a tomato.

"I really hope Daisuke did not hear that." I said. Wondering how his battle is going I looked up to see him dodging the attacks of both Majiramon and Sandiramon with grace. Majiramon is launching attacks from a distance using the hairs on his tail as flaming arrows while Sinduramon fights up close trying to tackle Aeroveedramon.

"Hah, if I take out the great Aeroveedramon, and take the crest to the boy, I'm sure to make at least over 600,000 yen!" Majiramon said launching the flaming arrows of his tail. "Making you pay for your insolence is just a bonus."

Daisuke and Aeroveedramon continued to evade both the arrows and Sandiramon without showing any signs of fatigue coming upon them.

"Do you think we should help?" Guilmon asked now as he now de-digivolved into his rookie form.

"I don't think so. I want to see what this guy is capable of doing. After all he does have a crest like me, and Gallantmon said that there were only nine other crest wielders but I don't remember the symbol on his crest being one of the ones mentioned. Besides though he looks like the legendary Taichi Yagami he is too young to be him and far too reckless. Oh, before I forget, here is your chocolate." I said throwing the piece of candy at my dinosaur friend as he caught it in his mouth swallowing it whole.

"I love chocolate." He said.

I looked up to see that not much has changed. The dragon is still shooting arrows and the rooster is still trying to tackle. I cannot tell if he is just waiting for an opening or if the enemy is overwhelming, him so much he cannot find a chance to attack. Perhaps I thought too highly of him.

Seconds later, I realize I thought too little. Waiting for the perfect time Aeroveedramon caught Sinduramon as he came in for a tackle by his pestle. I thought that to be a foolish move since Sinduramon controls electricity from his pestle but the boy seemed to know that and more. Using the indestructible armor of Sinduramon as a shield, he rushed Majiramon blocking all of the flaming arrows coming from his tail hair. Sinduramon then retreated into his armor to protect his wings from the flaming arrows and started using his Positron Pulse attack, which emitted large quantities of electricity from his pestle. When Aeroveedramon collided with Majiramon, the Positron pulse also shocked him.

With one hand, Aeroveedramon pulled the pestle off Sinduramon and threw it at Majiramon sending both the digimon and the pestle to the ground.

As Sinduramon still magically floated in the air without the use of his wings, which are protected in the shell of his armor, Aeroveedramon tried to strike. Using an enhanced version of his V-breath Arrow attack, he sent Sandiramon flying backwards through the sky looking like a giant ball. Of course, the attack did not hurt Sinduramon at all, but after seeing him fight up to now, I knew Daisuke did as well. All of a sudden, the blades pointing out of the wrist of Aeroveedramon began glowing blue and he rushed the ball as it spun through the air. He cut inside the breach of the armor that became open as it started rolling and sliced the digimon apart until there was nothing left.

"Impressive." Is all I can say at this point as the boy still had another enemy to fight? Then a swirl of light formed in the clouds above Aeroveedramon as they merged to become large and menacing. Flying faster than I knew he could, Majiramon flew to the center of the light and began his legendary attack Flaming Arrowheads. From the light in the center of the black clouds came giant fireballs swirling down towards us.

The next thing Daisuke did is much unexpected. He looked to me and raced to give me aid as if I am his top priority. Hovering directly above me, I could hear the name of his next attack.

"Wind Guardian!" Aeroveedramon said and as if on command, the winds around him came and formed a barrier protecting him, Daisuke, Guilmon, and me from harm. The barrier only covered Aeroveedramon but protected us by extension since he hovered above us. All the fireballs that came remotely close to us, the powerful winds dispelled.

"You dirty bastard. Nobody attacks my friends!" he yelled shocking me. I barely knew the guy and already he had saved me twice even after I attacked him mercilessly. Helping me take out a common enemy is one thing but calling me a friend is something only a foolish idiot would do. I guess he could afford to be an idiot considering how strong he is.

"Twister Saber!" Aeroveedramon yelled. With the Wind Guardian, attack still protecting him he resent the energy into the blades coming out of his wrist and flew back into the sky toward the center of chaos in the clouds. He sent out energy blades from the sabers to cut all of the fireballs he could that may have come down toward me and used the Wind Guardian to protect him from the fireballs. When he was just a few seconds from colliding with Majiramon he activated the V-Wing Blade attack and sliced through the light in the clouds cutting them and Majiramon into pieces.

"That was coooooool." Guilmon said letting the word cool roll of his tongue for an extended period.

"It sure was not half bad." I admitted. Daisuke and Aeroveedramon descended from the sky landing in front of Guilmon and I. Aeroveedramon then de-digivolved into what I guess is his training form, and Daisuke picked him up.

"Are you ok?" He asked me. After all the trouble I put him through and the terribly difficult fight he had he is asking me if I am ok. This guy is really a sweet idiot.

"I should be asking you that question. You just went through hell going through all that trouble just to protect complete strangers. That does not make any sense. Besides Guilmon and I could have protected ourselves. We did not need you covering for us." I said.

"Back to the old dark, mysterious, and cold treatment huh? Well I'm going to need you to stop. Where did you get that crest?" He asked. Of course he wants information. That is why he is saving me. I knew there had to be a reason.

"That is none of your business!" I yelled.

"Daisuke, Her crest symbol is the digital hazard symbol. I can see it from here." The short little blue Veemon digimon said.

"Don't stare at my chest!"

"What is the digital hazard symbol Demiveemon?" He asked his digimon

"Lucemon had one on him. It's different from the crest symbol you saw though. The digital hazard symbol is one put on digimon to show that the digimon has a large amount of power and if it were to ever get out of control it could destroy the entire digital world." The little digimon said. That hurt. I had enough on my consciousness with dealing with my crest and digimon anyway, but now I know that there is a chance that I could be the cause for the destruction of the entire digital world. That is depressing.

"I get it with Lucemon since he is originally a good angel that went bad, but why is that your crest symbol?" Daisuke asked

"It's because she uses the crest of darkness." Guilmon said. I punched the idiot so hard on his head he grabbed the bump and starting crying. He should not tell people this powerful that. Obviously, they want to protect the digital world so if they know I am darkness they might try to hurt us.

"I am not going down without a fight so you can-"

"I don't remember the crest of darkness being an evil crest so you must be a new crest wielder like me. That is weird though since your name is Kurayami and you use the crest of darkness. On top of that, you look just like my friend Hikari who uses the crest of light. That is weird. Anyways, my crest is the crest of humility. Since you are a digidestined that means we are teammates, and being part of a team means you don't have to do everything on your own. Work with me and I'm sure I can help you." The boy said smiling.

"It does not worry you that both my digimon and I have the digital hazard sign?" I asked with a confused look on my face

"Why would it? You are nothing like Lucemon and it is not as if I can hurt a person for something they might do. That just is not right. Besides from what I heard Demiveemon say you just have to be one of the good guys to not destroy the planet so just as long as you are a good guy there is nothing to worry about." He said with the smile still on his face. Those goggles also looked very cute on him. Not that I think he is cute, just the goggles.

"Ok then. I will tell you what I know and you can tell me what you know." I said.

"Ok but we have to run and talk at the same time. My friends are in danger and I need to save them." He said.

"Why run when we can fly?" Guilmon said.

"I don't know what you mean. Demiveemon is all out of energy from that fight."

"You are not the only one that can go Ultimate y'know. Let's go Guilmon!"

**Guilmon double digivolve to… Wargrowlmon!**

"Wow that's a cool looking dinosaur!" He said.

"You mean you did not see him digivolve when you were in the sky?"

"Sorry when Daisuke and I are in battle mode we are in the zone." He said.

"Well hop on. I'm guessing you want to get to your friends soon." Wargrowlmon said. I was going to climb on by myself, but Daisuke jumped on first so he could reach his hand out and help me up. I did not want to be mean, but I just could not take his hand. I kept climbing as if it was not there until we reached Wargrowlmon's neck, which came with seats and seatbelts. Several incase I wanted to bring friends along for the ride. I sat down in a seat and then Daisuke sat in the seat right next to me.

"What are you doing!?" I asked in shock with my face burning.

"I need to sit next to you so I can hear your story." He explained still holding to Demiveemon. Although, I understand where he is coming from but it did not make our positions any less weird for me.

"Hang on." He said turning on his verniers and the next thing, I know we are off into the sky.

"Do you even know where you are going?" Daisuke asked.

"I can use my technology to link up with your digivice and use its scanning function. I just picked the two digivice closest to us and started heading in that direction." He said.

"That is extremely convenient. Now back to us." Daisuke said looking back to me. "What is going on?"

"Let me start from the beginning. Back in the real world, I did not have a digimon. I was all alone. I did not get one like the other kids did when you and the other digidestined defeated Malomyotismon. I am assuming you are that Daisuke right?" He shook his head. "I was picked on, made fun of, and called a freak just because I did not get a digivice like the other kids. Kids even accused me of being a dangerous person worse than the gangsters so I did not deserve a digivice."

"That is cruel." He said

"I got used to it. Around five months ago, I was searching on the computer looking for all the information I could on how I could get a digimon. There is a lot of research out there on digimon y'know. That is when it happened. From the computer a knight digimon with a lance and shield started talking to me saying I am the last one. I am the one to save them all. He shot out three lights from the computer and each formed something. One is a digivice and the other a crest and tag. You probably figured out that the last light was Guilmon."

"He probably didn't actually. Daisuke is pretty dumb." Demiveemon said. This made Daisuke start giving Demiveemon a noogie as he asked me to continue my story.

"If you did not know I live in Japan. I am guessing you heard about the huge attack of the ultimate level digimon that happened five months ago?"

"I am more connected to that incident than you could possibly understand." Daisuke said.

"I think I can and my connection definitely has yours beat. That Cerberusmon killed my parents. We were in the car on the way to celebrate. I just showed them I got a digimon the day before and they were so excited for me. That is when the digimon went berserk and killed my parents and the several DATS members. I survived because Guilmon protected me. As you know adults did not get digimon. Before you start saying how sorry you are for my loss let me finish. While I was so overwhelmed with sadness and despair after losing my parents just when I finally got my own digimon, my own friend, the crest of darkness activated. Its darkness consumed me and then the knight digimon was before me again. He told me that I am the key to saving the human and digital while protecting anyone else from dying. He told me I am the key to stopping the Seven Great Demon Lords. I will be the hero."

"So you weren't the one to open the portal?" I asked.

"In reality I am and I am not. The sadness I felt of people mistreating me and not having a digimon is what brought the knight digimon to me and created my crest of darkness. When that happened darkness entered the digital world and that is what opened the door."

"So the digital was not in danger until the knight gave you the crest which we know is not a crest of the demon lords. However, the knight also saved your life and told you how to use the crest to seal off people from entering the digital world so nobody else gets hurt?" Daisuke asked me as if what I am saying only confused him.

"The crest of darkness seals off the television portals so people cannot enter. I have been travelling the entire digital world sealing them so people cannot get in and so the Demon Lord crest cannot leek out into the real world anymore which leads me to my question. How did you get in?" I asked.

"Using Hikari's crest of light. I guess the two crests cancel each other out."

"Well then that is all I got. Anything from your end."

"Well don't feel too bad about causing the release of Ogudomon because I am the one who released Lucemon." Daisuke said

"What!" Wargrowlmon and I both said in complete shock.

"I used to be a pretty prideful. Yet I got the crest of humility. Go figure. Anyhow, you know about the demon lords and the crest. You cannot defeat them alone or maybe any of them for that matter. I think your role was to make sure the dark crest energy did not leak out anymore and no innocent and weak digidestined got in. the Demon Lords can only be defeated by a crest that opposes them. Therefore of the seven Demon Lords only seven of the digidestined with an opposing crest can defeat them."

"You mentioned friends, how many other digidestined came?" I asked

"There are fourteen of us but why does that matter?" Daisuke said. Crap.

"The knight told me that I would need to unite the digidestined with the crest in order to save the digital world. I was initially thinking of Taichi, Yamato, and the other six, but this makes things more difficult."

"I thought the more the merrier." Demiveemon said.

"Not in this situation. For each crest there is there is a digimon who opposes it. Not just the seven Demon lords, but for every crest there is an opposite including mine. Meaning…"

"That we have more than seven evil digimon to worry about. We have at least fifteen and if what Koushiro said about another signal being near Taichi is true then there might be sixteen. That means we need Koushiro to be right. We need to go mega."

"It may be awhile until we get to the signal guys. At least an hour until I de-digivolve and then we have to start walking. Go ahead and rest. It seems like we may need it." I tried to lean my head on the chair but Daisuke grabbed the side of my head and put it on his shoulder. My face felt like it is burning brighter than the sun and I did not appreciate this boy touching me without my permission.

"Hikari and I used to do this as kids when riding in the backseat together. I also do it with my friend Kiseki when I catch a ride with her. It is funny how my main female friends have names that mean their crest. If you lean on my shoulders you get a pillow and then I can use your head as a pillow that way we both win." Daisuke said smiling.

"This is kind of personal to be doing with a person you just met." I said with my face still burning.

"I already told you. You're my friend. I don't care about your crest, how mean you were before or any of that. You are a good person and that is all that matters. Now if you don't mind, I'm going to get some sleep." Daisuke then proceeded to lay his head on top of mine and start talking about how hot it is.

I guess stupid boys make the best friends. The goggles are just a bonus.

**Author's Notes: Will Daisuke and Kurayami make it in time to save Kari? Why do Kari and Kurayami look exactly alike? Will chapters five and six about Koushiro and Willis respectively ever be finished? What happenmed to Iori (wait till chapter five)? Why does nothng make sense about these crests make sense? Most of these questions and more will be answered in technically the previous and next chapter of digimon, The 3rd adventure!**


	6. Chapter 6

Read Digimon Adventure 3 (one shots) for the new chapter


End file.
